<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cabenson Fic Fest 2020 by Authorexx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137063">Cabenson Fic Fest 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authorexx/pseuds/Authorexx'>Authorexx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but only slightly), F/F, Fluff, I think that's what these qualify as?, Romance, Smut, drabbles?, short scenes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authorexx/pseuds/Authorexx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>69 prompts; 69 little scenes; all 100% certified organic Cabenson fun.  There's no way to call this a cohesive story, just more of a writing practice for these two that I thought could become a fun challenge!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prompt 1: "I like a girl with a big... bookshelf."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had only been a few short months since their first encounter.  It was something small and simple that had transpired after a few post-work drinks.  Few people are intimate in their line of work—and even fewer people possess any true understanding of the work they do.  They found comfort in the understanding of one another with very few strings attached.  This was far easier than an affair with any man.  A couple makeout sessions in the bathrooms of their favored bars held them over, creating a pressure release they both heavily indulged in after their tougher cases.</p>
<p>“Tough break today…” Olivia sighed, lips connecting with the soft skin of Alex’s neck.  “You did your best—“</p>
<p>“Shh,” Alex said, suddenly grabbing Olivia’s hands.  “Let’s… go back to my place.”  Her blue eyes flashed over the frames of her glasses, and Olivia saw the hunger that resided there.  The detective agreed wordlessly, allowing the other woman to lead her back through the crowd within the bar to slip outside into the darkness of the street.</p>
<p>One short taxi ride later and they found themselves in Alex’s apartment.  “This is the place,” she said, swinging the door open.  “Do you want a drink?  I’ve got a bit of a bar in the living room…”  Her voice trailed off as she wandered further inside, leaving Olivia to take in the expanse of the space.</p>
<p>The detective’s brown eyes scanned the room.  A modest couch and coffee table in muted, professional hues were adorned with personal touches of throw pillows and blankets.  It was decidedly cozier than she’d expected the residence of the perpetually frosty ADA Alex Cabot to be.  “Huh,” said Olivia, looking around to the shelves lined with various knickknacks and books.  “You know, I like a girl with a big…”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” A sound came from Alex as she returned from the kitchen with two glasses in hand, a blush in her cheeks and a smirk on her lips.</p>
<p>“Bookshelf.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prompt 2: The gang goes out for karaoke!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was framed as a bonding activity—instead of after work drinks, it was after work drinks <em>and karaoke</em>.  It had been a challenging week for the squad, and this was a well-received change of pace after the case had taken its toll on the group.  As the work wrapped up for the night, excited chatter rippled through the squad room of the plans.  Elliot had to pass on account of the kids and Kathy, but oddly enough, Alex Cabot opted to tag along after being given what had been considered an ill-advised invitation from Munch.  Nobody had expected her to accept the offer, considering her track record of overwhelmingly RSVPing in the negative… and yet, there she was, cracking a smile over a spirited duet between Fin and ME Warner as she chatted idly with Munch.</p>
<p>The ADA’s blue eyes searched the room, finally meeting with the soft brown ones of Detective Olivia Benson.  “You… wanna do one?” she mouthed, gesturing to the DJ of the event thumbing through a song book with other patrons of the bar.</p>
<p>Olivia smiled, took a thoughtful sip of her beer, and nodded, standing to meet Alex and choose a song.  “What do you know?” Olivia asked, placing a hand on the blonde’s back as they pored over the choices before them.  “I’m afraid I’m not the best vocalist, so some of these are a hard pass.”</p>
<p>A slender finger moved down the line of each title, pausing every so often as Alex considered her options.  “Umm…” Alex’s eyes darted around the list, eventually lighting up as she read a title under the “disco” column.  “SOS?”  She looked up with a grin, pointing it out to Olivia as she sipped her drink once more.</p>
<p>Olivia couldn’t help but chuckle in both amusement and disbelief.  “The ABBA song?  You—like disco?”  She looked incredulously at the beaming ADA who shyly shrugged in reply.  “Buy me a shot first?”</p>
<p>Minutes later, they were belting out the disco duet, fueled by liquid courage as they stood in front of their friends.  At the end of the song, Alex reached over and gripped Olivia’s hand to take a bow as the room cheered.  The sudden contact was a welcome interaction—Alex’s fingers laced together with Olivia’s almost perfectly, and the detective gave a squeeze of reassurance to her song partner before they broke apart and returned to their colleagues.</p>
<p>“Nice work,” said Olivia, sitting back down as Fin passed her another beer.  “Didn’t know you had it in you.”</p>
<p>“I could say the same to you, detective,” Alex laughed, leaning back in her chair.  “You’re the best karaoke partner I’ve had in a long time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prompt 3: Someone calls Alex "Barbie"/"ADA Barbie"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote two different versions of this prompt, so I went ahead and split them both in this chapter.  Enjoy!  -Ax</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia Benson was livid.  The Morris commission was already breathing down their necks, but now they had some ADA constantly in the office?!  Some hotshot prosecutor named Alex Cabot—their reputation preceded them with a high conviction rate.  Olivia expected a stuffy-looking man in an ill-fitting suit to walk into the 1-6 that day… but the exact opposite strode into the precinct that morning.</p><p>Elliot was the first to see her, obviously noticing someone new as he sat up straighter than before.  He usually only did that if someone important came into the squad room.  “Alex,” he mouthed, nodding his head toward the door.  Olivia turned around in her desk chair and was smacked in the face by what she saw.  Tall, blonde, strong jaw, blue eyes, legs for days.  She was hardly the idea of “Alex Cabot” that Olivia had cooked up in her own mind.</p><p>It was as if time stopped.  Olivia was sitting in a daydream, watching as the blonde strode across the room.  She swore she could smell the other woman’s perfume from where she sat, a heady combination of musk and feminine florals.  The detective found herself bewitched by the statuesque presence that disappeared into the captain’s office.  “So that’s ADA Barbie, huh?” chuckled Elliot, turning back to his partner.  “Olivia?”</p><p>Olivia shook her head, “Huh?  I… never played with dolls…” she mumbled.</p><p>Elliot laughed.  “So it’s like that, huh?”</p><p>--</p><p>Olivia Benson was livid.  The Morris commission was already breathing down their necks, but now they had some ADA constantly in the office?!  Some hotshot prosecutor named Alex Cabot—her reputation preceded her with a high conviction rate.  Her picture had been splashed on the front page of the Ledger more than once.</p><p>Olivia scoffed, rolling her eyes at the announcement of the ADA’s arrival.  “Captain, if you’ll excuse me, I don’t think we need to be babysat,” she said, brandishing the latest paper in Cragen’s face, “especially not by ADA Barbie.”</p><p>The room fell silent as all eyes were focused behind Olivia.  The clearing of a throat made her head turn.  “ADA Barbie?”  A low, smooth voice and the flash of cold blue eyes sent a chill down Olivia’s spine.</p><p>“Ahh—“ Olivia coughed, feeling the heat of embarrassment rise to her cheeks, “no offense, Counselor.”  She slumped into her chair, gluing her eyes to the paperwork that would likely soon eclipse her desk due to the smart mouthed comment.</p><p>“I’m sure you meant nothing of it, <em>detective</em>.”  The blonde’s lips drew into a tight line as she disappeared into Cragen’s office to talk over the conditions of her time in SVU as a liaison to the DA’s office.</p><p>Olivia let out a sigh.  “Moron,” she mumbled, running a hand through her own short brown locks.  Her eyes trailed back up to the window into Cragen’s office, carefully observing ADA Cabot as she spoke, her voice unable to be heard through the closed door.</p><p>“At least she’s easy on the eyes,” Munch quipped, offering a look of sympathy toward Olivia’s desk, “but I can’t quite discern if she bats for my team…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prompt 4: Height difference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia hated when Alex wore heels.  She was already incredibly tall without any augmentation; it simply made it harder to steal a kiss in an abandoned hallway of the courthouse.  It also wasn’t easy for Olivia to ignore the distinct cadence of Alex’s heels on the tile… and when she had a strong case, the clicks of her stilettos simply became louder as she confidently strode into court.  The sound of Alex’s heels was unlike any other noise in the courthouse; it was a staccato beat that echoed off the walls and high ceilings, alerting Olivia of Alex’s presence almost instantly.</p>
<p>The detective’s eyes moved to look at her watch—Alex was out late.  Too late.  Olivia raised her head to look up toward the sound of the fast-approaching steps coming down the vacant hall.  There was Alex, a little exhausted, but still undefeated, head held high in victory.  “Good day in court?” asked Olivia, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.</p>
<p>Alex’s rare grin broke through as she stopped a couple steps short of the brunette.  “Beyond good,” she said, the light tone in her voice only making it more obvious that she was walking on air.  Her briefcase seeming to weigh less than nothing in her hand as she held it aloft, gesturing broadly, “In fact, I’d say justice was undoubtedly served.”</p>
<p>Olivia stood from the bench, steadying herself in her brand-new heeled booties—a purchase she’d made to even the odds with the statuesque blonde.  “Then… let’s celebrate.  Pizza?  Sushi?”  Her eyes flickered from Alex’s gleaming blue eyes to her glossed lips.</p>
<p>The ADA’s wide grin slipped into a mischievous smirk as her hand tilted Olivia’s jaw upward into a gentle kiss.  “I think I’ve got a better idea, Liv.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Prompt 5: Tattoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based on seeing Stephanie March's IRL tattoo and subsequently headcanoning it as Alex's.  There's a mention in here of Alex's wild times in undergrad, which is... another headcanon that I hope to expound upon in the future.  I just like the juxtaposition of the buttoned-down prosecutor with a crazy college girl past. -Ax</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A simple trip to the beach—that’s all it was.  Two women… just enjoying one another’s company on a hot, late spring day.  “I’m not gonna take my chances swimming out there,” Olivia said, gazing across the blue-gray waves of the Atlantic as they crashed up onto the sand.  “It’s probably freezing.”</p><p>Alex gave a mirthful chuckle as she rummaged through her bag perched on the end of her towel.  “You’ll live, Detective.  Let me just get a little more sunscreen on,” she said, shedding the white linen cover up from her slim frame.</p><p>Olivia tried not to stare as more of Alex’s pale skin came into view.  The attorney’s hands moved to slather sunscreen across her body, accidentally tugging at the fabric of her bikini bottoms to work the thick liquid in.  A darker, more unnatural color caught Olivia’s attention—an almost-imperceptible marking in ink on her right hipbone.  A simple black peace sign stood in stark contrast to the expanse of flesh surrounding it.  This was completely unexpected—Olivia had never thought of Alex as the type to be into body modification, even with something as tame as tattoos.</p><p>Olivia pulled down her sunglasses slightly to confirm what she had seen, raising an eyebrow as she looked back up at the blonde’s face.  “Alex,” she said, her voice adopting a teasing tone as a smirk creeped across her lips.  “Nice ink.”</p><p>The blonde blushed and adjusted the scrap of fabric near her hip, concealing the image from full view.  “It was a holdover from undergrad.  I was a little wild… once.”</p><p>Olivia nodded, replacing her sunglasses on her face as she turned back to regard the waves once more.  “Maybe you’ll tell me about it sometime.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Prompt 6: "Alexandra"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone in Alex's family only refers to her as "Alexandra."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting along to the holidays, and the crime in the city hadn’t stopped.  Olivia considered her lack of family to be something of a blessing at this time of year; it kept things uncomplicated and easy to focus on her work.  The prosecutor in her office was not so lucky.  Her new cell phone was ringing almost nonstop with well wishes or concerned calls, mostly from distant family who only showed concern this time of year.  Olivia could hear the eggnog-drunken aunts, uncles, cousins, or more through the phone.  “Alexandra,” the tinny squawk warbled, “you’re missing quite the holiday.”</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning away from the squad with hushed apologies.  “I know, Aunt Linda, but I’m working… love you too… Merry Christmas.”  The phone went silent as she turned back, snapping it shut with a sigh before she snapped back into her no-nonsense prosecutor mode.  “So—what else can I add to my trial prep on this guy?”</p><p>The captain took a deep breath, leaning against a desk, suddenly seeming to remember what day it was.  “Let’s— let’s take a quick break.  Call your families.  Be back in ten.”  Cragen moved toward his office as the skeleton crew in the bullpen scattered to their various desks.</p><p>Olivia turned her attention toward the coffee machine with a grin.  “Thanks for the break, <em>Alexandra</em>.”  She nodded her head in a show of thanks and poured more coffee into her cup, a playful gleam in her eyes.</p><p>Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes once more.  “Spare me.  It’s the holidays.  Now, can you pour me some hot water, please?  I need another cup of tea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Prompt 7: Changes-- Alex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These next two chapters will likely be similar-- I wanted to write a little bit from both of their perspectives.  It's based around the time of the Connors trial &amp; the episode "Ghost," but my memory may be fuzzy since I've not watched the episode recently! -Ax</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex Cabot regarded her reflection in the hotel room mirror.  It had been just over a year.  Not much had changed about Alex, but that was simply because the concept of Alex had no room to change in Witness Protection.  Alex was not Alex, but Emily.  This new version seemed to muddy the reality of who she truly was.  She had all the facts down pat— Emily was a Tulsa native; living in Wisconsin; working in insurance… work was work, but it certainly wasn’t as fulfilling as the work she knew best.  Her life’s work.  The essence of Alex Cabot herself was mostly unchanged, and her looks reflected that as she returned to her life before.  Being called by her real name felt like coming up for air after living underwater, especially when the sound of her name came from one Detective Olivia Benson.</p><p>Olivia had remained mostly unchanged in the time that had passed.  Her hair had grown just enough to be noticeable, her eyes had grown softer, and her clothing more conservative, but she was still quintessentially Olivia.  Despite this, all the newness enveloped and overwhelmed Alex as she conversed with the detective.  The blonde tried to make up for lost time, hands tangling in the soft strands of hair as she pressed her lips to Olivia’s.  One recognizable quality emerged—a whimper from Olivia urged Alex on as they fell to the nearest surface to continue their old, familiar dance.  Alex’s hands slid up the new shirt, skimming over the same skin, the same shapes.  “Liv,” Alex breathed, looking down at the detective, “I missed you.”</p><p>Olivia’s eyes glistened with tears, gazing up at the former ADA.  “I missed you too, sweetie,” she sighed, arms wrapped around Alex.  “I missed you every day,” she whispered, pressing kisses to her jaw leading up to her lips.  “My angel.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Prompt 8: Changes-- Olivia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia found herself at both a loss for words and breath when her old flame’s name was invoked in the courtroom.  She had to live with the reality of Alex being out there and not being hers.  One small comfort was that no matter who fell for those blue eyes and gentle, deep voice is that they would never know her as she knew her—as Alex Cabot, New York prosecutor and all-around phenomenal woman—but here she was, back and more beautiful than ever.  Her hair had grown significantly longer, but her eyes were still the same shimmering shade of blue that Olivia knew so well.  It was as if time had stopped—nothing else in the room mattered in this moment more than the fact that Alex was <em>here</em>, standing <em>right in front of her</em>.  Her heart leapt into her throat as her eyes stung with the promise of tears, and Olivia fought back with all her might to keep them at bay.</p>
<p>Hours later, they found themselves alone at last in a hotel room supplied by some governmental organization’s budget.  Every detail was inconsequential except for the fact that they were together for the first time in far too long.  Olivia smiled, running a hand over Alex’s ponytail.  “You grew your hair out…” she said, “it… looks nice on you.”  She felt her heartbeat speeding up in her chest, fluttering like a teenage girl flirting with her crush.</p>
<p>Alex pursed her lips and sniffled, a watery smile crossing her face.  “So do you.”  The blonde stood and sat beside Olivia on the couch, tentatively placing a hand on her knee as she looked into her eyes, then down to her lips.  “Liv… may I?”</p>
<p>Olivia took the lead, leaning in and kissing Alex gently.  Alex’s hand moved from Olivia’s knee to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss further.  “You look so beautiful…” Alex whispered, pulling the hair tie out of her hair, allowing it to shake free.  “I can’t believe I missed out on all this…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Prompt 9: Safewords-- Olivia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I've got the prompt for Alex's version of this in the pipeline, but in the meantime, here's Olivia's!  Hope y'all like it.  -Ax</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If—if you’re opposed to this kind of thing, just tell me, Olivia.”  Alex sat on one side of the bed, running a brush through her hair slowly, attempting to calm her nerves.  “I just wanted to have a conversation about it before we went too far.”  She could feel her face growing warm out of embarrassment, averting her gaze from Olivia’s eyes.  “Seriously, I just don’t want to get carried away—“</p><p>“No, no, Alex, I know… and I appreciate that—but this isn’t my first rodeo.”  Olivia smirked, stretching out under the covers on her side of the bed.  “The word you’ll be listening for is ‘Hawthorne.’”  She shot a pointed glance to the ADA and sat back against the pillows.</p><p>“…Alright, Hawthorne.  And… you’re sure about this?”  The blonde placed the brush on the bedside table, chewing her lip.  “Like… really, truly sure?  Because I don’t want to push you too far—“</p><p>“Alex,” Olivia interjected again, “I’ve never been surer about something like this before.  Now get over here and kiss me.”</p><p>The blonde raised her eyebrows in surprise.  “Well, that sounded like an order, darling...” said Alex, tentatively slipping into her role, “and I don’t think you’re exactly in charge here.  Lemme hear that again.  And this time, say it right.”</p><p>Olivia could barely contain the wicked grin that crossed her face before she spoke again, this time in a more formal tone.  “May I have a kiss, <em>please</em>, Alex?”</p><p>“Now, that’s more like it,” Alex said, moving a hand up Olivia’s neck to get a grip on her hair.  “You want a kiss, huh?  I’ll be nice this time.”  She yanked Olivia’s head back and pressed her lips to the brunette’s, controlling the depth and length of the kiss, releasing Olivia with a little moan.  “Good girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Prompt 10: Nicknames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Casey and Alex discuss a certain nickname of Olivia's over drinks...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casey couldn’t suppress the giggle that escaped her lips.  “Benson the bottom?  You can’t be serious, Alex.”  She was more than happy to receive the shred of gossip from the other ADA.  “I knew she wasn’t much of a top, but I didn’t know it was that bad.”</p><p>“You call it bad; I call it… sexually compatible.  And—you think I’m even <em>slightly</em> a bottom?  Novak, you wound me.”  Alex faked a hurt look over her vodka soda, chuckling as she looked into the bottom of the glass before throwing back the rest of it.  “You never got that vibe from her?  She was always the one to relinquish control… especially when we started hooking up.  Used to tease her… called her Bend-Me-Over Benson.  <em>That</em> usually got her going.”</p><p>“She must’ve gained a little confidence after your hasty exit from New York.”  The redhead similarly knocked back the rest of her drink and giggled again.  “Bend-Me-Over Benson.  Nice ring to it.”</p><p>Alex seemed to pale as Casey repeated it with a laugh.  The blonde shook her head rapidly, her mouth drawing into a tight line.  “Wha—?” Casey turned around to see none other than the aforementioned detective behind her, having returned from the bar bathroom.  “O-Olivia, he-e-ey…”  The redhead dragged out the second word, her eyes darting around as she tried to find a way to finish her sentence.</p><p>“Sorry,” said Olivia, raising an eyebrow, “did I hear what I just thought I heard?”</p><p>“I plead the fifth!” yelped Casey, turning back to Alex before the two ADAs collapsed into a shared fit of giggles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Prompt 11: Alex Cabot, the college years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Olivia finds some old memories of Alex from a film camera.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case it's not clear, their relationship is taking place during this one.  This elaborates on my previously mentioned headcanon of Alex's crazy college years.  Again, this is fully headcanon; not claiming this to be in line with anything from the show.  -Ax</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alex, sweetie,“ Olivia called, her voice quizzical, “what’s in this box?”  The detective wasn’t entirely sure of what she’d found while she was helping the attorney move apartments.  Alex had promised her pizza in exchange for assistance with the unpacking.</p>
<p>The blonde whirled into the room, hair pulled up in a loose bun.  She leaned closer, observing the box.  “What, this one?  Hmm… just old photos, some albums?  I think?  Let me see.”  Brandishing the box cutter in one hand, she opened the flaps to reveal precisely what she’d described.  “Yeah, just old pictures.”  She moved to lift the box, but Olivia held tight.</p>
<p>“Wait, wait.  You’re not just gonna tell me about this and not show me any of them, are you?”  Olivia cracked a smile and gave Alex a nudge.  “C’mon, just a quick little break.  We’ve been at this for hours.”</p>
<p>Alex sighed and relented with a shrug of her shoulders.  “Alright, just one album.  You pick one, I’ll go get some beers from the kitchen.”  She left the room as suddenly as she came, and Olivia plucked a book from the box, leaving the rest inside on the floor.  She opened the first page and it appeared to be more than just a photo album—inside were movie ticket stubs, notes from friends, and finally photos.  It was Alex—a much younger Alex—and a few of her friends.  Judging by the red plastic cups in their hands, these were snapshots from Alex’s college years.</p>
<p>The clinking of the glass bottles alerted Olivia to Alex’s imminent return as she turned to the next page.  Olivia took one of the bottles, thanking her with a smile.  “This your college album, Alex?”  She held up the book for Alex to see.</p>
<p>As Alex’s eyes scanned the page, they became more frantic, darting back and forth between pictures.  “Well… yes,” her words came out calculated, “I was… in a sorority.  This was undergrad at Hudson.”  She licked her lips, visibly growing nervous as she sipped her beer before pointing out a few of her friends.  Some of the faces were those of New York’s current best defense attorneys.</p>
<p>“I doubted you of all people would’ve had this much time for partying while you were getting a law degree.”  Olivia turned the page with a chuckle.  It seemed that with every turn of a page, the photos were growing less well-framed and blurrier by the minute.  Alex’s eyes were trained on the album as the pages kept turning.  “Fun party?”  Olivia skipped ahead by a couple of pages and Alex yelped, slamming the book shut.</p>
<p>“Yeah, the <em>most</em> fun—“ she faked a laugh, “<em>totally</em>,“ she said, forcing another giggle with a cheesy grin to match.</p>
<p>Olivia was shocked—the typically cool and collected prosecutor was not usually one to have her feathers so ruffled.  “Alex, c’mon, it can’t be that bad.”</p>
<p>Alex shook her head.  “Oh, Liv.  It <em>is</em> that bad.”  She grimaced, almost seeming pained by the memory.</p>
<p>“We’ve all had our ‘Girls Gone Wild’ moments,” said Olivia, knowing full well she’d never had one herself.</p>
<p>Alex pressed her lips together and raised an eyebrow, giving Olivia a pointed look.  “You promise not to tell?”</p>
<p>“I swear,” said Olivia, raising her right hand for effect.</p>
<p>“Not-even-Elliot!”  Alex poked Olivia’s arm, punctuating her words.</p>
<p>“Not even Elliot,” Olivia repeated.  “Just show me the stupid pictures.”</p>
<p>A heavy sigh escaped the blonde.  “Just—to preface this—I was a new-wave feminist crusader that year, so my favorite thing to yell at people was ‘braless and flawless…’” she cracked the album open once more, “usually when I felt the drunken need to be topless.”</p>
<p>Olivia rolled her eyes as the ADA revealed the racy photo.  “Alex, I’ve seen you naked.”</p>
<p>“No, no.  It gets worse.”  Alex turned to the next page, and Olivia gasped, her eyes going wide.</p>
<p>“What are you even <em>doing</em>—wait, is that a hot tub?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Prompt 12: Magical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Olivia and Alex in "the most magical place on earth."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A complete 180 from the chapter before; I know.  It's cute and fluffy; enjoy the sweetness of it all.  -Ax</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never in a million years would Olivia Benson have thought that she would be doing this, the cheesiest romantic gesture in the world… in the cheesiest possible location.  It was already ridiculous enough that she and Alex were spending a long weekend in the so-called “most magical place on earth” eating ice cream and churros and cotton candy before riding every roller coaster possible like a couple of sugared-up five year olds left unsupervised at a birthday party.</p>
<p>It was a welcome respite from the often-grim profession they dedicated their lives to—colorful, fun, and full of distractions.  Olivia was glad to feel like a kid again, but there were moments she felt older, too.  Holding Alex’s hand as they walked through the park felt more like they were teenagers on an extended first date.  “Getting a table here was more difficult than most places in the city,” Alex quipped as they sat down to dinner.</p>
<p>“It’s worth it,” said Olivia, reaching over and giving Alex’s hand a gentle squeeze.  Her heart was pounding in her ears as she glanced out the window toward the towering fairytale castle in the center of the park.  “We’re just getting some milkshakes anyway.”  She’d chosen this place on purpose—it had the best view of the nightly fireworks show.</p>
<p>Over the weekend, Olivia had a lot to be happy about—vacation time, time with Alex, and plenty of fun to be had, but nothing compared to the joy she felt at watching Alex’s face light up each night along with the sky.  The woman she’d known as nothing short of unflappable for years would suddenly be filled with wonder as the pyrotechnics filled the air with showers of multicolored sparks.  As the show began, the music swelled around them, and Alex reached over to hold Olivia’s hand, eyes gazing up at the display before them.</p>
<p>The waiter came by to take their order, but they were long gone.</p>
<p>Alex had dragged Olivia out the door to stand in front of the restaurant, pulling her close as the show continued into a romantic sequence, painting the sky in shades of pink and purple.  Olivia leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s cheek, blushing as she pulled away.</p>
<p>“What is it, Liv?”  Alex asked, turning to her bashful lover.</p>
<p>Olivia shook her head and turned back to continue watching the show.  “Nothing— just… you look absolutely beautiful,” she said, producing a little box from her pocket and pressing it into Alex’s palm.</p>
<p>“<em>Olivia</em>,” Alex gasped, her eyes flashing as they went wide, “what is this?”</p>
<p>“It’s earrings, don’t panic,” she laughed, pulling the blonde into a kiss as the show concluded in a flurry of fireworks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Prompt 13: Turtlenecks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Why do you wear so many turtlenecks?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This question was posed to Olivia and Alex both on several occasions—more often Olivia as Alex was historically the more aggressive of the two.  Olivia learned from her past mistakes—a little concealer would rub off in a chase with a perp, leaving her exposed to comments from her squad about “what hot date she’d had” and “how much sleep are you <em>actually</em> getting” when Cragen sent them home to rest.  That week, she purchased five separate sweaters to help protect from these comments.  It was either that or she’d tell Alex “go easy on me” which often resulted in Alex getting overexcited and leaving little marks on her neck anyway… or leaving bruises in more painful spots on her body.  Once, Alex made a point to form a bruise in the shape of a heart on the soft skin of Olivia’s inner thigh, not stopping in her quest until she was satisfied with the precise shape and color of the marking.  It served as a reminder of their encounter for a week—this was quite a feat considering Olivia typically healed quickly from bruises.</p><p>They hadn’t exactly defined what they were at the time, so it seemed oddly possessive of Alex to leave these spots along Olivia’s skin, seeing as they were only occasionally meeting to blow off steam from a stressful week at work.  This is why Alex was always so ruthless—just as ruthless as she was in the courtroom, possibly even more.  Olivia secretly loved it, having all this fierce heat and passion concentrated on her and her alone.  It allowed her to let go and relax from the stressors of the job instead of agonizing over every minute detail—Alex would simply take care of everything.  They’d recently escalated from casual encounters in bar bathrooms near the precinct to risking being caught in Alex’s office, which allowed them a little more privacy and freedom in their time together… but neither of them sincerely considered it to be anything truly serious.</p><p>That week, as Alex sunk her teeth into Olivia’s neck, she growled a single word—“mine.”  Olivia’s stomach did a flip and she felt herself shiver, leaning into the blonde’s touch more than before, biting her lip to stifle a moan of pleasure and pain, balancing carefully on the edge of the ADA’s desk.  As she felt Alex loosen her jaw, she looked down, meeting the blue eyes below her.</p><p>“My place?” Olivia asked breathlessly, taking a deep breath to try and regulate her racing heartbeat.  A question she had never asked… but it was a risk she was willing to take.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The following chapter is going to be a continuation of this one-- that wasn't originally my intention with these prompts, but they just flowed together really well!  It's going to get pretty steamy, so prepare yourselves!  -Ax</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Prompt 14: First sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My place?” Olivia asked breathlessly, taking a deep breath to try and regulate her racing heartbeat.  A question she had never asked… but it was a risk she was willing to take.</p>
<p>Alex’s eyes flashed with a look Olivia had never witnessed before.  “Yeah.  Let’s go.”</p>
<p>It was a blur from the office to the taxi to the door of Olivia’s apartment as they managed to stagger up the stairs, barely looking at one another until the door had shut behind them.  Alex grabbed Olivia by the shoulders, pushing her against the wall with a firm kiss, pulling at the detective’s leather jacket.  “Get this off,” she breathed, similarly shedding her blazer, “before I rip it off of you.”  The brunette complied, yanking off her shirt as well, undressing as quickly as she could manage in her flustered state.  Another kiss had them crashing together, stumbling their way down the hall to Olivia’s bedroom.</p>
<p>The bedroom door swung open and they managed to land on Olivia’s bed, still unmade from the morning.  Alex made a point to straddle Olivia, beginning to undo the buttons on her blouse. “Alex,” Olivia sighed, her hands wrapping around the blonde’s waist, “please… kiss me again.”  Tossing her blouse into an unknown corner of the room, Alex obliged hungrily, moving from Olivia’s mouth down her jawline with kisses and little bites, growing rougher as she met the flesh of the detective’s neck, her breath hot and her heartbeat swirling in her ears.</p>
<p>Olivia’s hands moved lower than before, giving Alex’s ass a squeeze through her skirt.  Another growl rose from Alex as she moved out of Olivia’s grip, her teeth now dragging along the tanned skin of the brunette’s collarbone.  Olivia’s hands fumbled with the clasp of Alex’s bra, finding it harder and harder to focus as Alex made her way down her body.  The blonde slid off the bed, removing her skirt deftly with one swift pull of the zipper as she let it drop to the floor, leaving her only in lingerie and heels.</p>
<p>The detective propped herself up on her elbows.  “Fuck me,” she gasped in amazement, eyes wide as she drank in the vision of Alex standing at the foot of her bed.</p>
<p>“I can do that,” Alex chuckled, smirking down at the woman before her as she yanked off the detective’s jeans.  “Let’s get these off,” she said, gesturing to Olivia’s remaining clothes.</p>
<p>Olivia yanked her panties down her legs, visibly struggling to retain her composure as Alex’s lips met with her neck once again.</p>
<p>“Bra too,” the blonde mumbled, giving a shoulder strap a light snap.</p>
<p>Olivia obliged, distractedly removing the last of her clothes as Alex’s hands began to roam.  The heat between them was already far more intense than it had ever grown before.  Olivia tried to keep her wits about herself; tried to keep a sense of time… but she failed—blissfully.  Next thing they knew, they glanced at the clock—five in the morning.</p>
<p>“I should get going,” Alex said, her voice soft as she laid beside Olivia.</p>
<p>Olivia turned onto her side.  “No—“ she reached over, putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder, “stay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this wasn't too far for some of you-- I'm trying to keep each of these fairly short in nature seeing as I've got so much more to work on.  Thanks for sticking with me this far!  -Ax</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Prompt 15: Drawer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Olivia gets a dedicated drawer at Alex's apartment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been at least half a year since their first kiss, however ill-advised as it was.  Olivia never expected much from the ADA in their relationship—if she could even call it that—and assumed Alex felt a similar indifference for her.  That’s what made the conversation so significant.</p><p>As they collapsed side by side in bed together, Alex turned, her breathing still heavy from their recently concluded encounter.  “Liv…” she said, slowly catching her breath, “you staying the night?”</p><p>“Wha… wait…” Olivia laid back for a moment, her head still spinning as she closed her eyes, allowing her breathing to become deep and even, “what time is it?”</p><p>A long pause from Alex as she glanced to the clock and a sheepish reply.  “Three in the morning…”</p><p>Olivia nodded, a thoughtful look crossing her face as she licked her lips.  “Then… I’ll stay.  Do—do you need… water?  I was gonna go get some.”  She gestured to the kitchen, knowing the layout of Alex’s place in the dark almost better than her own.</p><p>Alex similarly nodded.  “Don’t worry about a toothbrush or anything,” she said, watching Olivia rise from the sheets, “I cleared a drawer for you on your side.  With some… overnight stuff.”</p><p>The brunette’s head whirled around in surprise—this was unexpected, to say the least.  “Really, Alex?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, Liv.  Least I can do.”  Alex shrugged, gazing up at the detective, her eyes glassy from pleasure and sheer tiredness.</p><p>Olivia leaned down, kissing Alex gently.  “Thank you.  I’ll go get that water now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Prompt 16: Thanksgiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex brings Olivia home for Thanksgiving.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is similar to the Alex-as-a-wild-sorority-girl story, just fluffier...  Needless to say, Alex tends to get very easily embarrassed by her pictures.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive up to the Cabot’s was easy enough—they were upstate and there was plenty of New York scenery to make the trip seem fast.  The hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel didn’t leave Olivia’s once—out of nervousness, or possibly absentmindedness—but Olivia didn’t mind either way.  It was nice having time alone with Alex to leave the city behind.  Alex gave Olivia’s hand a squeeze as they neared their destination, “So… just so you know what to expect… a little primer on my parents…“</p><p>Hours later, using a couple of the helpful hints Alex had prepped her with, Olivia was charming Mr. and Mrs. Cabot with slightly toned down stories of her exploits in SVU and the police force in the city.  They were nice enough people, but it was most rewarding to see Alex’s reassuring smile as she passed a casserole or the platter of turkey.</p><p>As they finished the dinner up over pie and coffee, Mrs. Cabot couldn’t help but pull out old photo albums.  “Mom, I don’t think Olivia needs to see—“ Alex’s apprehension was more than obvious as her mother began to leaf through the pages.</p><p>“Nonsense, Alexandra.  Olivia, dear, just look at her.  We had no idea she’d grow up to look how she does.  The braces were a good investment, don’t you think?”  The photo in question was a young, gangly Alex with fluffy blonde bangs and a mouthful of metal in a ballet dancer’s tutu.</p><p>Mr. Cabot chimed in, “No matter what she put her mind to, we knew she’d be a success.  Ballet was a passion of hers, but she really does love law.”</p><p>Alex hurriedly slammed the book shut.  “We’ve really got to get going before the traffic sets in for the night.”</p><p>“Then go give your father a hug before he gets too into his football.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Prompt 17: First date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, it’s been… months… and I can’t say I’ve taken you out on a proper date yet.  Let’s… let’s change that.”</p>
<p>Olivia had hardly been expecting Alex to be the one to initiate a real, actual date.  This had been such a… <em>nebulous</em> arrangement between the two of them… but it was the natural next step, seeing as they’d grown fonder of more than just one another’s touch.  “S-sure.”  The detective sat up straighter in her desk chair, looking up at the blonde.</p>
<p>Alex moved to perch herself on the edge of Olivia’s desk.  “I can pick you up around… seven?”</p>
<p>Seven.  That seemed fairly late.  “For dinner?”</p>
<p>“If that’s not too much for you to handle, yeah,” Alex laughed.  “Don’t worry, it doesn’t need to be fancy.”</p>
<p>Olivia raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  “Don’t worry, counselor, I can handle you.”</p>
<p>“It’s not you I’m worried about.  I’m not going to jinx myself by having you potentially wear that little black dress of yours to an interrogation room instead of with me.”</p>
<p>Olivia blushed, recalling the time she’d wound up spending the evening in the aforementioned LBD in the precise situation Alex described.</p>
<p>“What?”  Alex smiled mischievously, “You think I wouldn’t remember that?”</p>
<p>“The interrogation or the dress?”  Olivia leaned closer, smirking.</p>
<p>Alex paused, looking as thoughtful as she could muster before replying, “yes.”</p>
<p>Hours later, they found themselves out to dinner, conversing about more than ever before—more than work.  Books, film, theatre, music—they had far more in common than either one of them had previously thought.  Eventually, the conversation slowed as they arrived at Olivia’s.</p>
<p>“I… I had a great time tonight, Alex.”  Olivia glanced over to Alex and licked her lips nervously.</p>
<p>Alex nodded, smiling shyly.  “So did I.”  She sighed, sitting back in the driver’s seat.</p>
<p>“Do you… wanna do it again sometime?”  Olivia stared straight ahead, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.</p>
<p>The blonde turned, breaking into a grin before pulling Olivia in for a kiss.  “I’d—I’d love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Prompt 18: The "perfect gift"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only a few short weeks until Christmas and Olivia found herself cornering Dr. Huang in the squad room once again.  “Has Alex mentioned anything to you that she would like for Christmas?  I want to get her something that’ll surprise her completely.”</p>
<p>George offered Olivia a sympathetic smile.  “Alex isn’t as high maintenance as she appears, Olivia.  Once you take her off the pedestal you’ve put her on, you’ll have a much easier time finding that gift.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have her on a pedestal…” Olivia argued, avoiding the agent’s eyes.  “She’s just… really important to me.”  She plucked one of the various catalogs off her desk, flipping through the dog-eared pages that denoted a possible gift, stopping at one before turning it toward George.  “What do you think of this one here?”</p>
<p>George looked impressed and smiled once again.  “I think she’d like that.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>In a similar fashion, Alex found herself questioning Elliot before a witness came in for a lineup.  “Does Olivia like… jewelry?  Shoes?  I—I don’t know; I just want to get her the perfect gift.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I dunno… Liv doesn’t really talk about all that.  She’s simple.  Easygoing.  Think like that.”  Elliot shrugged, attempting to give Alex his best ideas.</p>
<p>“Well… what are you getting Kathy?”  Alex crossed her arms, hoping for a decent answer.</p>
<p>Elliot scratched the back of his head.  “A real date night and a nice pair of earrings.  Just something classy.  But Liv’s not Kathy, y’see?”</p>
<p>“I know…” Alex mumbled, letting out a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Days later, Olivia arrived at Alex’s office with a long, small box in hand.  The detective stood in the doorframe, observing the ADA hard at work at her desk, poring over her notes, occasionally stopping to scribble something in the margins.  Olivia knocked on the doorframe, waiting for the blonde’s attention to be drawn away from her paperwork.  “Hi, Alex.”</p>
<p>Alex’s head snapped upward, her face lighting up as she identified her visitor.  “Liv, hey.”</p>
<p>Olivia moved across the room and placed the box on Alex’s desk.  “This is for you.  Merry Christmas.”</p>
<p>Alex took the box, her eyes widening as she opened it.  “Oh, Liv, really?”  She pulled the gift from the box—a pen engraved with her name.  A far more personal token than any gift she’d received in the past from a lover.  “This is so pretty, thank you…” she stood, leaning over her desk to give Olivia a quick peck.  “I’ll use it every day.”  The attorney produced a slightly larger box from her desk drawer and offered it to Olivia.  “Your turn.”</p>
<p>A little smile played at Olivia’s lips as she opened the box.  She pulled some tissue paper away from the object inside and gasped.  “Alex, you didn’t.”</p>
<p>“I did,” Alex said, beaming up at Olivia.</p>
<p>In the brunette’s hands was a leather-bound copy of Shakespeare’s <em>Twelfth Night</em>, the literary work responsible for her namesake.  “Merry Christmas, Alex,” she said, pulling Alex in for another kiss, not caring about the open door behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Prompt 19: Sharing clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia was getting dressed for the day and couldn’t find her favorite blue button-up.  It was soft, comfortable, yet also professional.  It was the perfect work shirt.  She kept scanning her closet meticulously, moving each hanger one by one until she exhausted her options.  She instead wore the black version of the same shirt, still idly wondering about the blue one… she’d sworn that she’d washed it just the other day… it’d really be a shame if it had been stolen at the laundromat…</p>
<p>Needless to say, she found herself without the time to make her own coffee, instead opting to purchase a cup from a bodega near the precinct.  She hurried in, settling down with her coffee and bagel before the captain emerged from his office.  Minutes later, Alex and Dr. Huang arrived, chatting together as they entered the squad room, sipping from their to-go cups of tea from the coffeehouse chain down the block.  Olivia raised her head at the sound of Alex’s voice and her eyes widened.  There it was—her blue shirt!</p>
<p>Alex leaned on Olivia’s desk.  “You better give me that back,” Olivia whispered, attempting to not arouse suspicion as she tugged at the hem, hoping it would appear like she was simply asking Alex about the shirt itself and not its origins.</p>
<p>“Of course I will,” Alex said, lowering her voice, “in fact, you can grab it off your bedroom floor later, detective,” shooting the brunette a flirty look before whirling back around for the morning brief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Prompt 20: Reading out loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex reads out loud to help Olivia sleep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sometimes… when I was sick or I couldn’t sleep… my mom would read to me.”  Olivia rested her head on Alex’s chest as the taller woman combed her fingers gently through the brunette’s hair.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’ll help us both pass out for once in our lives...” Alex said, reaching to her bedside table for a book.  “Nothing ventured, nothing gained.”</p>
<p>Olivia looked thoughtful for a moment before her eyes met Alex’s, sparkling as she smiled.  “That’ll be the title of my memoir.”</p>
<p>“Liv!”  Alex giggled, shaking her head.  “No talking about memoirs.  You wanna hear some poems?”</p>
<p>“Anything that isn’t a morbid case file sounds <em>perfect</em>,” Olivia said, a short sigh leaving her lips.</p>
<p>“Got it,” said Alex, beginning her reading of the poetry book.</p>
<p>Olivia’s eyes closed as she listened, first to the words and then to Alex’s voice, the very sound of it conjuring up images in her mind of blue velvet.  It was a smooth, dark sound that cradled Olivia’s mind, leading her into peaceful dreams, enveloping her in a soft, supportive warmth that relaxed her aching mind and body.  After several minutes of this, Alex found herself dozing off as well, the book finding its way back onto the nightstand before she fell into a soft, peaceful sleep with Olivia in her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Prompt 21: Makeup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex does Olivia's makeup.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's my birthday, so I'm going to post this early.  Have a great day, you wonderful human.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon, just a little lipstick?”  Alex whined singsongingly, brandishing the little gold tube at Olivia.  “We can match.”</p><p>Olivia shook her head with a smile.  “Alex, you know we don’t wear the same shade.”  She playfully pushed Alex’s hand away before grabbing her wrist and pulling her close for a kiss. “…I wanted to sneak one in before you put that on.”</p><p>“If not lipstick… just some mascara then?  Or maybe… some lip gloss?”  The blonde settled in her spot on Olivia’s lap, a pout forming on her lips.</p><p>Olivia recognized the pout and sighed, realizing this was a losing battle.  “Just this once.  Don’t make me look stupid.”</p><p>Alex jumped up and soon returned to her place, sitting in Olivia’s lap with her tools—two small tubes, one of mascara and the other lip gloss.  “Okay, make this face,” Alex said, her lips parting slightly and eyes opening, staring at the ceiling.  “It’ll help me put it on you.”</p><p>The brunette stole another kiss, eliciting a squeak of surprise from Alex.  Olivia swallowed nervously and imitated the facial expression as Alex opened one of the tubes.  The little black spoolie was wielded expertly as the ADA brushed it up and out from Olivia’s lashes.  “Are you sure this is working?” asked Olivia, blinking as Alex’s hand moved away.</p><p>“Your eyes look so much bigger,” she said, putting away the mascara in favor of the lip gloss.  “Now… no talking.”</p><p>Olivia felt the tip of Alex’s pinky finger steady itself on her chin as the little wand spread the gloss over her lips, making them slick and shiny.  She studied Alex’s face, the prosecutor’s distinctive focus making an appearance.</p><p>“Now go like this,” Alex pursed her lips and then pouted, making a quiet popping sound.</p><p>Olivia followed suit and Alex grinned, holding up a hand mirror.  “You look cute.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Prompt 22: Cooking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia barely noticed the sound of keys jingling in the lock of her door as she stirred the contents of the pan, humming quietly as she dipped in a spoon to taste it.  She nodded, finding the flavors adequate to what she’d been aiming for.  Her humming continued as the door opened, revealing a worn-down Alex Cabot.  “Hey sweetie,” she called, “dinner’s almost ready.”</p>
<p>Alex replied with a groan, kicking her heels off in the doorway.  “My hero,” she said, dropping her briefcase and floating to the kitchen, feeling her feet stretch out on the level ground.  “It smells amazing, Liv.  What’re we having?”  The blonde approached Olivia, wrapping her arms around the other woman’s waist and pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.</p>
<p>“Just chicken and vegetables; nothing special,” said Olivia, relaxing into Alex’s arms.  “I hope you don’t mind a little spice.”</p>
<p>Alex almost snorted.  “Anything edible is my standard… and I think I can handle ‘a little spice.’”</p>
<p>Olivia raised her eyebrows, chuckling.  “You’d better learn to raise those if you’re going to stick with me, baby.”  She offered a spoonful of the sauce to Alex.  “Try it.”</p>
<p>The blonde accepted the spoon happily, nodding thoughtfully at the taste.  “Baby?” said Alex, her voice softening.</p>
<p>Olivia turned the heat down on the stove, leaving the pan to simmer as she turned around to face Alex, brushing some stray hairs behind the blonde’s ear before she kissed her forehead.  “Go change; get comfy.  I don’t trust you with so much as a spatula in here.”</p>
<p>Minutes later, Alex reemerged into the kitchen in her comfier clothes, pulling plates and wine glasses from the cabinets.  “You wanna open that white I bought, <em>baby</em>?”</p>
<p>Olivia couldn’t help but grin at the adoption of the pet name.  “Sure.  It’s in the fridge.”  She watched Alex set the table and pour the wine in the next room, snickering as she noticed the blonde sneak a sip straight from the bottle.  “That rough of a day, huh?”</p>
<p>Realizing she was caught, Alex blushed and feigned innocence.  “You didn’t see anything,” she said, sipping from the glass in front of her instead.</p>
<p>Olivia brought the plates in, still warm from the stove.  “So…” she said, settling into her chair, “tell me about your day?”</p>
<p>“Well, it was a bit of a crapshoot,” the blonde started, “until I walked through that door.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Prompt 23: Lazy Sunday Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex woke up on this Sunday like a kid on Christmas morning.  It was the first Sunday she and Olivia were able to share in what felt like an eternity, and she intended on spending the entire day in bed.  She reveled in the opportunity to lay back against her pillows, smiling as she let out a blissful sigh. Her head turned, regarding Olivia’s sleeping figure, still wrapped in blankets.  Alex stretched and turned over, draping an arm over Olivia as she moved closer with a yawn.  Olivia seemed to stir, but only for a moment.  Alex studied Olivia as she slept, taking in the gentle, familiar curves of her face.  Her strong brow, her prominent cheekbones, her soft lips… Alex had become intimately acquainted with each detail, down to the last freckle.  She couldn’t resist stealing a kiss from her lover’s cheek, and like a fairy tale princess, Olivia’s brown eyes fluttered open to see Alex.</p><p>“Hey,” was all Olivia could manage; her voice still full of sleep as she spoke.</p><p>Alex gazed down at the brunette, idly twisting a lock of the other woman’s hair.  “Hey yourself.  Happy Sunday.”  A finger traced the bridge of her drowsy detective’s nose, punctuating her sentence with another quick kiss to Olivia’s cheek before she stifled another yawn.  “You want coffee?”</p><p>Olivia’s eyes lit up at the mere sound of the word.  “Please.”</p><p>“Don’t move, I got it.”  Alex slid out from between the sheets, striding into the kitchen to start a pot.  She regretted her decision of leaving the cozy confines of her comforter almost instantly, mentally counting the moments until she could return to her bed.</p><p>Upon her return, she found Olivia sitting up in bed, looking decidedly more awake by the minute.  “Any plans for this rare occasion of a free Sunday?” the brunette asked, leaning over to reach for her coffee.</p><p>“Not a one,” replied Alex, handing Olivia the mug.  “The less I leave this bed, the better.”  She climbed back into bed beside the brunette, a smirk on her lips as she settled back into the sheets, cocooning herself in the layers of linens.</p><p>Olivia’s head turned as she quirked an eyebrow.  “Is that a challenge?  Because… in that case, I should be drinking water, not coffee.”</p><p>Alex laughed and rolled her eyes.  “You said it, I didn’t,” she mumbled, moving to rest her head on Olivia’s thighs with a sigh of contentment.  “You’re warm.”</p><p>Olivia’s free hand combed through Alex’s blonde locks gently as she took a few sips from her mug.  This was what she loved about Alex.  Comfortable silences.  There was no need to fill the air with incessant talking or distractions.  She felt what little tension that currently resided in Alex melt away as her fingers made their way through her hair over and over, occasionally making the odd lazy circle in her scalp, watching Alex’s bright blue eyes close as a smile flickered on her lips.  Olivia felt a similar smile appear on her own lips, wishing she could keep this moment forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Prompt 24: Up all night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex and Olivia spend the whole night up talking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Olivia—I really don’t think that Shakespeare wrote all of his work.  I’d say Shakespeare was less of a <em>person</em> and more of an <em>idea</em>.”  Alex carefully balanced the receiver between her shoulder and her ear, curled up on her couch in a blanket.</p><p>The detective was stretched out on her bed, lying on her side supported by an elbow.  Olivia’s scoff was apparent through the phone.  “He was a real person, Alex.  And he was just… unusually prolific.  I don’t see why it’s not within the realm of possibility that he was a really… avid writer.” </p><p>This was nearly a daily part of their routine—it wasn’t unlike them to have spirited debates over the phone late into the night over nearly any subject these days.  They’d both confided in one another as chronic insomniacs and had looked to the other for comfort.  Their line of work often required distractions from the sheer volume of depravity that they witnessed, and academic debates were the perfect antidote to the most recent case they were handling.</p><p>A pause came from Alex’s end of the line.  “…You tired yet?”</p><p>Olivia sighed.  “Not in the slightest.  What time is it?  It looks like the sun might be coming up…”</p><p>Another, longer pause from Alex.  “You’re joking.”</p><p>“You think I’m kidding?  Look out your window right now.”  Olivia sat up and leaned back on her headboard to glance out of her own window, watching as the slightest bit of light begin to break through the darkness of the city outside.</p><p>“I’ve got blackout curtains, detective.  It could be three in the afternoon and I wouldn’t know the difference,” Alex chuckled.</p><p>“Wow, she laughs,” Olivia teased, appreciating the reaction from the ADA.  “I’d have never guessed.”</p><p>Alex huffed.  “I laugh.  In fact, I experience the full spectrum of human emotion, thank you very much.”  She went silent again, and Olivia glanced at the handset to check if the call had dropped.</p><p>“Alex?  You there?”  Olivia pursed her lips, silently hoping the ADA hadn’t somehow dropped into a dead sleep.</p><p>The receiver jumped back to life, conveying Alex’s voice.  “Hmm?”</p><p>“Just… checking that you’re still there.  But… Alex, honestly…” Olivia paused, considering the most polite way to break this news to the other woman—</p><p>“Olivia?”  It was Alex’s turn to check the status of her phone.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m here.  But… you know… they don’t call you the ice princess for nothing.”</p><p>A grumble registered over the speaker.  “Ice princess?”</p><p>Olivia sighed, her voice growing gentle.  “Yeah, ’fraid so.”</p><p>“Don’t use your victim voice on me; I’m a big girl,” Alex chided, trying to make light of the situation.  “They… really call me ice princess, though?”</p><p>“Don’t worry too much about it, Alex,” said Olivia, “unless you <em>really</em> care what Munch and Fin think.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Prompt 25: Massage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia had spent her lunch break on the phone with Alex—the ADA had been in court all morning and couldn’t meet in person, insisting that she had the time for a phone call if nothing else.</p>
<p>“How’re you holding up, Liv?”  Alex’s voice was concerned, but not frantic.</p>
<p>Olivia shrugged.  “I’m… well, I’m doing fine, Alex.  Don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>“Ah-ah,” Alex said, gently reprimanding her, “Don’t lie.  You’re stressed; I can hear it in your voice.  Come to my place later?”</p>
<p>Olivia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in a vain attempt to stop the headache that was spreading from behind her eyebrow.  “Sure.  See you tonight.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Upon her arrival at Alex’s apartment, Olivia was whisked into the bedroom almost immediately, finding herself perched on the end of Alex’s bed.  “Alex, seriously?  I know you had a good day in court, but I’m just too tired for this…”  The brunette massaged her temples as her eyes squeezed shut.  “I’ve got a headache.”</p>
<p>Olivia’s hands were soon replaced by Alex’s, making little circles on the sides of her scalp as well.  “Olivia, you really think that’s why I got you to come over?”  Alex’s lips were on her forehead, leaving a soft kiss.  “I want to take care of you.”  The blonde’s hands moved to Olivia’s shoulders, squeezing them gently before she removed the detective’s nearly omnipresent leather jacket.  “Don’t worry about a thing.  I’ve got you.”  Alex’s voice was in Olivia’s ear as her hands began working the knots in the brunette’s shoulder muscles.  “You’re safe here.  I’m here with you.  Just breathe for me, Liv.  That’s all you’ve gotta do.”</p>
<p>Olivia opened her eyes and tried to focus on her breath, feeling Alex melt the tension away from her shoulders.  As the knots in her shoulders slowly freed up, Alex’s hands moved lower to the rest of Olivia’s back, searching for more points of tension.  The blonde found one almost instantly and Olivia hissed at the pressure, whimpering as Alex worked her thumbs in tiny circles around her trouble spots.  “Keep breathing.  You’re doing just fine.”  Alex gently tugged upwards on the hem of Olivia’s shirt, and the brunette raised her arms, allowing herself to be undressed.  Alex’s hands ran up and down Olivia’s spine, finally using a hand on the detective’s neck, gently pressing her fingertips into the skin.</p>
<p>Olivia shivered as her eyelids fluttered closed, letting a sigh escape her lips.  “Lie down for me,” said Alex, her voice remaining as soft and gentle as before.  Now on her stomach, Olivia found herself breathing deeper than before while Alex traced shapes on her back, whispering in her ear.  “Relax, Olivia.  You deserve it.  I love you.  I’ve got you.”  Alex’s lips came back again, this time with a kiss to her shoulder.  “I’ve got you.  I’ve always got you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Prompt 26: College reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, sweetie, we’re going to be late,” Olivia called, adjusting her earrings in the mirror.  “I don’t want to call attention to myself by being the last person there.”</p><p>Alex grumbled as she double-checked the contents of her purse.  “It’s just a college reunion; I don’t see why we’re even going…”</p><p>“Don’t you want to meet my friends?”  Olivia turned toward the blonde, a pleading look in her eyes.  “We’ll only be at the actual reunion for like, two hours tops.  Chances are we’ll probably end up going out drinking instead.”</p><p>A sigh came from Alex as she crossed her arms.  “But we could just have drinks here.  In the hotel.  With my comfy pants and fuzzy socks.”</p><p>The brunette came closer to Alex and took her hands.  “Maybe I want to show off my girlfriend.”</p><p>“So…” Alex raised an eyebrow, “I’m a trophy wife?  Didn’t think that I’d ever qualify for that category.”</p><p>It was Olivia’s turn to sigh.  “Sweetie, you’re more than just your looks.  You’re the smartest woman I know.”</p><p>Alex blushed and giggled, breaking into a smile.  “I know, I just wanted to hear you say it.  Let’s go.”</p><p>--</p><p>The drive to the reunion was short; they arrived at Siena’s campus and made their way to the hall where the reunion was taking place.  Balloons and streamers bordered “Welcome Class of 1989” banners that hung on the walls.  “You know, Liv,” said Alex, following the brunette, “I never did ask what you majored in.”</p><p>“Double majored, actually,” said Olivia, pointedly glancing over her shoulder.  “Languages and sociology.”</p><p>Alex licked her lips, her eyes sparking with mischief.  “Right.  You’re the sexiest polyglot I know.”</p><p>“It’d be significantly sexier if you just said ‘multilingual,’ Alex,” said Olivia with a smirk.</p><p>Alex’s eyes narrowed as her expression grew more thoughtful.  “There’s a ‘cunning linguist’ joke in here somewhere,” she said, pushing the bridge of her glasses up her nose.</p><p>“And I hope to God you don’t find it,” said Olivia, opening the door to the crowded room.</p><p>Olivia held Alex’s hand tighter, guiding the blonde through as she smiled and nodded her hellos to various former classmates holding cups of punch.  They picked their way through the crowd, eventually emerging on the side with the buffet table of hors d’oeuvres.  Olivia’s head turned as she heard a shout of “Benson!” from nearby.  A grin appeared on Olivia’s face almost instantly—she had located her aforementioned friends.</p><p>Anxiety seemed to grip Alex’s stomach as she studied the people Olivia was approaching—all women, all clearly friends of Olivia, and all positively gorgeous.  “Alex, these girls were my roommates.  This is Michelle, Kim, and Angie.  Ladies, this is my girlfriend.”</p><p>Alex offered a polite smile and her hand for a shake.  “Alexandra Cabot.  I’m a Manhattan ADA.”</p><p>“So you met Olivia at work?” Kim asked.</p><p>Angie chimed in, “An office romance?”</p><p>The third, Michelle, giggled over her punch.  “Olivia, scandalous!” she turned to Alex, “I’m impressed you could nail her down.  Miss Thing was quite the heartbreaker back in the day.”</p><p>“Heartbreaker?  Really?”  Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked, “my Olivia?”</p><p>The other two joined in on ribbing the detective.  “Don’t let those big brown eyes fool you, Alexandra, she’s nothing but trouble.”</p><p>Alex smiled, watching Olivia blush.  “Lucky for her, I’m pretty good at getting her out of trouble.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Prompt 27: Sick day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex woke up to the feeling of kisses on her cheek, then her forehead, and then finally her lips.  Her eyes opened slowly to the vision of Olivia above her, showering her with kisses.  “Morning,” said the detective with a smile.</p>
<p>“Morning, Liv.”  Alex stretched and yawned, craning her neck to kiss Olivia back.  “You’re a lot better than my alarm.”</p>
<p>Olivia couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face.  “Time for breakfast.  Get ready for work.”</p>
<p>Alex’s irresistible pout appeared, gazing up at Olivia through her lashes.  “Can’t we just stay here?  It’s still early…”</p>
<p>The detective pursed her lips and selfishly went in for another kiss, finding Alex’s wrists to hold them against the mattress, her lips moving to the attorney’s neck and earning a shaky sigh from the blonde.  “Let’s skip breakfast,” Olivia whispered, moving to straddle Alex’s body beneath her.</p>
<p>“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Alex said, pulling her hands from Olivia’s grip to unbutton her pajama top, revealing more of her pale skin with each movement.  “C’mere,” she said, her voice growing full of need as she reached up to grab a handful of Olivia’s hair.</p>
<p>Another grin came and went as Olivia bent down further, kissing every new inch of exposed flesh, eventually coming to her destination—the waistband of Alex’s silk shorts.  She moved to pull them down, but a whine came from the blonde.  “Liv, I need you,” she gasped, her low voice breathy and wanting.</p>
<p>Olivia’s hands went to work, one pulling the shorts aside and the other dipping one curious finger inside.  “Somebody’s wet,” she teased, adding a second finger with little resistance and eliciting a moan from above.  Alex was already losing her words, and Olivia grinned wickedly, impressed with herself.  “You like that, don’t you?”  She worked slowly, gradually increasing the pace as Alex’s moans grew more impassioned.  Her thumb barely brushed against the blonde’s already swollen clit, resulting in a sharp squeak from Alex.  “Yeah, you do like that,” Olivia purred, nearly cooing at her lover.</p>
<p>Alex struggled through her words, trying to speak between her strangled moans.  “Liv, baby—“ a gasp interrupted her, “baby, what time…” she lost her words again, her hips jerking up toward Olivia’s mouth as her face flushed.</p>
<p>“Talk to me, baby,” Olivia said, her tongue flicking over Alex’s most sensitive spots.</p>
<p>“What—time… what time is it?!” Alex whined, her legs starting to shake.</p>
<p>Olivia pulled back and glanced at the clock.  “Eight thirty.”</p>
<p>Alex took this moment to catch her breath, rolling over and grabbing her cell phone.  “I’m calling in.  I can’t make it.”</p>
<p>The detective looked thoughtful for a moment.  “If you are, then so am I.”  She jumped out of bed, going to get the handset from the kitchen.</p>
<p>Shortly after Alex finished her call, Olivia reappeared in the bedroom doorway.  “Are you ready for me?” asked Olivia, her smirk returning to her lips.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” giggled Alex, “let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Prompt 28: Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t like Alex to stay this late.  Olivia began to pace in the living room, finding the television no longer a worthy distraction.  “She’s probably fine... stuck in traffic or something...”  The detective chewed her lip nervously.  “Wouldn’t she have called, though?”  Her eyes darted to the phone as if she expected it to ring.  “It’s probably fine.  Just... she... normally calls.”  Olivia sighed and walked back to the kitchen, grabbing a wine glass from the cabinet and pouring herself some pinot grigio.  She sipped it slowly, hoping it would calm her down and allow her to relax.  “Don’t overthink it.  She’s an adult; she can handle herself.”  Olivia walked into the bedroom to retrieve her current bedside read.</p>
<p>The front door opened and the blonde attorney peeked inside.  “Olivia, I have a surprise for you,” Alex called out, her voice sing-song as she walked into the door.  “Liv?  You home?”  Her footsteps echoed in the front hall, the distinct click of her heels resonating on the wood as she stashed her briefcase and shoes.  “I have something for you.  And it’s not just me.”</p>
<p>“Is it going to explain why you got home late?”  Olivia appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, glass of wine in hand.  “Because... I was getting worried.  Why didn’t you call?”</p>
<p>“I can explain.  I had to walk all the way uptown.”  The blonde held up two scraps of paper that Olivia recognized as tickets.  “You remember that Shakespeare festival that’s happening?”</p>
<p>Olivia’s eyebrows raised; her curiosity had been piqued.  “Yeah, I know of it.”  She took the tickets from Alex and looked them over, her eyes scanning the words printed on them.  A gasp soon followed.  “Alex!  These are front row.”</p>
<p>“Mmhm.”  Alex beamed and kissed Olivia on the cheek.  “Surprise.  Are you surprised?”</p>
<p>All of Olivia’s worries dissolved into nothing as she kissed Alex back.  “Very— thank you, sweetie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Prompt 29: First business dinner as a couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex was always so comfortable in these stuffy social situations.  Olivia could hold her own, but the forced pleasantries were never a favorite of hers.  None of it really mattered— what mattered was that everyone in this room had some modicum of legal power in the state of New York.  Olivia stayed mostly quiet over the cocktails as Alex chatted away, her hand never leaving Olivia’s grip.  The blonde finished a conversation with a tight grin and turned back to Olivia.</p>
<p>“God, I hate that asshole,” she groaned, finishing her champagne.  “I hope he didn’t bore you to death, Liv.”</p>
<p>“You say that like I was actually paying attention.”</p>
<p>A genuine, deep laugh came from Alex— one of Olivia’s favorite sounds.  Anything that brought a smile across her face made Olivia feel like she’d won the lottery.  “What?"  Olivia said, her tone playful, "it was all legalese.”</p>
<p>“Don’t discredit yourself.  You probably understand it about as well as half of these guys.  And they’re the lawyers.  Allegedly.”  Alex pulled her close, stealing a quick peck.  “And you’re the most beautiful woman in this room tonight.”</p>
<p>“Alright, now you’ve had too much champagne,” Olivia joked, the slightest of blushes coloring her cheeks at the compliment.  Alex smiled, her fingers still laced with Olivia’s.  “I guess we should go sit down.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The dinner continued with little excitement; it was simply a run of the mill business affair with the many prosecutors of the Manhattan DA’s office and a handful of defense attorneys.  Olivia watched Alex continue socializing long after the food was finished, periodically downing her flute of champagne for a second, third, and then fourth time.  Somewhere between the third and fourth glass, Olivia lost Alex in the crowd for a few minutes.  The detective looked around and chatted with the few other ADAs she knew, making small talk to the best of her ability.</p>
<p>Just as Olivia was finishing a conversation with Judge Donnelly, a slender arm snaked its way around her waist, pulling her from the conversation and signaling Alex’s return.  “Hey baby.  Hi Elizabeth.”  Alex’s lips were on Olivia’s ear, the sweet scent of champagne on her breath in a whisper, “I bet Trevor Langan fifty bucks that you could beat him at arm wrestling... don’t let me down.”</p>
<p>A flash of confusion crossed Olivia’s face.  “You did what to who?”</p>
<p>“You gotta help me win this bet.  C’mon.”  Alex’s fingers laced with Olivia’s once again as she led her lover through the crowd and out of the ballroom, heading to the elevators.  This night seemed to be looking up as it headed in a new, far more exciting direction.</p>
<p>“Are you sure this is a business dinner?” asked Olivia, “because it feels more like prom night...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little silliness for your Tuesday!  I definitely headcanon Alex as the "goofy daredevil" type when she's turning up.  -Ax</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Prompt 30: Moms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mother’s Day brought a unique set of challenges to both Olivia and Alex.  Olivia had always found the day bittersweet, maybe finding the time to see her mother for a lunch outing… but in recent years, she would instead take the time to visit her mother’s grave over her lunch break and leave some flowers.  It had become a routine—sometimes, Olivia would speak aloud as if conversing with her mother.  She took comfort in the stillness and quiet of the cemetery, gently arranging her bouquet in the allotted space near the headstone.  “Mom… you’d love her.  She’s smart; she’s cultured; she’s educated… everything you’d want me to marry.  She’s everything I could’ve wanted and more.”  Olivia sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear.  “She means the world to me, Mom.  And sometimes… that scares me.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Alex’s first year out of witness protection made any holiday significantly more difficult.  In her time in Wisconsin, she took comfort in being legally barred from seeing her family.  It lessened the sting of loneliness.  This year, her safety was not what was keeping her from her family—her parents had passed away, and she hadn’t even been able to say goodbye.  Her mother had passed during Alex’s time as Emily—she hadn’t even attended the funeral.  She was determined to make this year different.  Olivia was a mother now to a sweet young boy—Noah.  Alex had slid a card under their front door with the promise of meeting them for lunch later.</p>
<p>Alex was expecting a text, but instead received a call.  “Hey, Liv.”</p>
<p>“Hi.  Thanks for the card.  Where do you want to meet?”</p>
<p>Alex paused to think for a moment.  “The diner down your block?”</p>
<p>“I’ll get Noah.”  Alex heard the sounds of Olivia getting up and moving.</p>
<p>“Perfect.  Happy Mother’s Day, Olivia.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Prompt 31: Takeout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex threw her head back with a moan of pleasure, eyes closed in simple bliss, savoring the moment.  “So good,” she groaned, her voice tinged with tones of ecstasy.  Seconds later she returned to her task at hand as the soft slurping sounds echoed through her office.</p><p>“Alex,” Olivia teased, “slow down.”</p><p>The blonde pulled back and licked her lips.  “This tastes too good to care about manners, Olivia.”</p><p>Olivia watched as Alex dipped her head back down in a weak attempt to mitigate the damage caused by the mess she was making.  The sounds only grew louder and more urgent as Alex’s happy sighs joined the cacophony.  Finally, she came up for a gasp of air, visibly feeling the tension in her jaw.</p><p>“Don’t forget to breathe, Alex.”  Olivia’s eyes focused on Alex’s face.  She chuckled and sighed, shaking her head, “It’s—“ she stifled a laugh, “it’s all over your face.”</p><p>“So what?” said the prosecutor with a shrug, “I’ll deal with it.”  Her fingers brushed across her lips and she licked them clean.</p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes.  “No need to be so cavalier; it looks like a crime scene.”</p><p>Alex paused, her chopsticks full of noodles, halfway between the box of takeout and her parted lips.  “Save it.  This is my first real meal all day—I skipped breakfast.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, you read this chapter right.  Yes, it’s about Alex and Olivia getting noodles for lunch and eating them in Alex’s office.  Y’know, just gals bein’ pals.  -Ax</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Prompt 32: Love Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia woke early, moving carefully out of bed to avoid disturbing Alex.  She wouldn’t see her until hours later at the DA’s office for pre-trial prep.  A moment passed as she observed her sleeping partner, her chest rising and falling with her breath.  Olivia dressed quietly and went to the kitchen to start her coffee, her mind still lingering on Alex’s sleeping form.  She felt herself being overtaken by emotion and found a paper and pen in the kitchen, furiously scribbling away as the coffee brewed in the corner, biting her lip in thought as she considered her words.</p><p>Alex woke up alone; Olivia had left for work hours prior.  She turned over and fumbled blindly for her glasses, blinking as the world came into focus—there was a piece of paper folded in half on her bedside table.  Alex switched on the light and unfolded the paper, recognizing the detective’s flowing handwriting in ink, and she began to read:</p><p>Alex,</p><p>Where should I begin?  It’s impossible to put my feelings into words, but I’ll make an attempt.  There are so many ways to say “I love you,” but no single one will do you justice.  You are everything I could’ve hoped for in a partner, a lover, and a best friend.</p><p>Alex, loving you has never been difficult to do. From the day you walked into my life, I knew you were someone special.  My love for you grew over time and continues to grow stronger still.</p><p>You find all my darkest places and fill them with light.  You know every part of me, even the parts I don’t like, the parts I want to forget… and you show me the beauty in all of it.  Your love is what keeps me going and rives me through my day.  I know that if I can come home to you, I’ve done my best.  You ask for nothing but to be loved in return, and I do all I can to fulfill that.</p><p>I adore you, Alexandra, with every fiber of my being.</p><p>--Olivia</p><p>(p.s. there’s hot water in the coffee pot for your tea)</p><p>The letter concluded with a drawing of a little heart, and Alex couldn’t help but smile, bringing the paper to her chest with a dreamy sigh.  Olivia certainly knew how to keep the romance alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Prompt 33: Safewords-- Alex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex Cabot was not often described as one to break easily—she was a woman known for her ruthlessness, sharp tongue, and even sharper wit.  Olivia knew her even more intimately; her lack of mercy in the courtroom translating easily to the bedroom.  As a lover, Olivia would describe her as voracious, passionate, even demanding…</p><p>Which is precisely why Olivia took such pleasure in watching Alex all but melt under her gaze.  Alex was calculating in all of her moves, but Olivia had learned this game just as well.  A precise kiss to the blonde’s neck; the right curl of a finger; a teasing application of a toy—she had Alex’s needs and predilections down to a science.  It was a game of anticipation, and Olivia was always three steps ahead.</p><p>Olivia preferred Alex’s touches gentler, often being the one to invoke her own safeword of “Hawthorne.”  Alex couldn’t be further from the opposite, delighting in the pain that Olivia could cause her, often urging her to be rougher with gasping commands of “harder,” “don’t stop,” and Olivia’s personal favorite, “Livvie, please,” which was saved for the rare occasion that Alex’s mind nearly abandoned her in a fit of passion.  The strange diminutive of her own name drove Olivia wild.</p><p>In addition to her indulgence in masochism, Alex refused to hold back her voice.  Olivia had quickly grown accustomed to hearing the blonde scream into a pillow while she clawed at the sheets.  The sounds she would make were obscene, but Olivia loved hearing Alex in this state, especially when she would attempt to string a sentence together.  When they were alone, Olivia could transform Alex from the verbose, confident prosecutor to a whining, shaking mess in a matter of minutes.  Olivia was more than aware of the power she could wield over the blonde, and she found it especially intoxicating to watch as Alex would fall over the edge, her blue eyes growing glassy and vacant or even rolling back in her head as her mouth would drop open, her breath hitching as her body would shudder in response to Olivia’s treatment.</p><p>Once, years ago, Alex had imparted her safeword to Olivia—“omega,” the final letter of the Greek alphabet.  In the years they’d shared, Olivia hadn’t heard it once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Might put out an extended "director's cut" of this one in the future.  Let me know what you think! -Ax</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Prompt 34: Chicken noodle soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case it's not very apparent, this is set before they even realize they're physically interested in one another.  More Awkward!Alex for you to enjoy! -Ax</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex’s arrival at the sixteenth precinct was quieter than usual—normally, Olivia would be at her desk, waiting to greet her with a chipper smile, but today, her chair was empty.  After a cursory glance around the room, Alex frowned, turning to the nearest person she could find.  “Stabler—where’s your partner?”</p><p>“Oh, Olivia?”  Elliot looked up from the file on his desk, “she called in sick today.”</p><p>Alex attempted to mask her disappointment, nodding and turning to look at the board full of evidence in the room.  The crime scene photos gave her something to focus on—something other than her thoughts about Olivia.  As the white noise of the precinct surrounded her, Alex furtively swiped a business card from Olivia’s desk, pocketing it immediately, her head still swimming in thoughts of concern for the detective.</p><p>“Cabot,” she heard Cragen’s voice, bringing her back to earth, “we’ve got a lineup, let’s go.”</p><p>As the lineup progressed as normal, alex attempted to focus, wishing Olivia was there to help comfort the victim in the room.  She channeled the brunette to the best of her ability, offering words of comfort to the woman staring through the glass.  “Do you see him?”</p><p>--</p><p>Hours later, Alex found herself at a pay phone, Olivia’s card in her palm.  She stared down at the little numbers printed there, anxiously wondering what would happen when she dialed the number.  She took a breath and punched in the sequence, holding the receiver.</p><p>One ring.  Nothing.</p><p>Two rings.  Maybe she was asleep.</p><p>Three rings—</p><p>“Benson.”</p><p>Alex found herself at a loss for words as the Olivia spoke.  “I—I—“</p><p>“Who’s this?” asked Olivia’s voice.</p><p>“Hi, Olivia.  Uhm.  It’s Alex.  Alex Cabot.”  She licked her lips nervously, mentally kicking herself for the stuttering.</p><p>“Alex, hey.  Are you… okay?  This is my work number.”</p><p>“I—I’m fine.”  Damn stutter, ruining her appearance of cool concern.  “I just heard you were sick.  Could I, um… bring you some soup or something?”</p><p>“You’d do that?”  Olivia sounded surprised.</p><p>“If it’ll make you feel better.  Missed you at the precinct today.”  Alex hoped she didn’t sound too eager, rocking back and forth on her heels.</p><p>“I’d like that, thanks.  I could use some company.”</p><p>Alex all but ran to the nearest deli to purchase some soup, rushing over to Olivia’s as quick as she could.  She knocked on the door and waited, hearing movement inside.</p><p>Olivia opened the door, a blanket draped over her shoulders.  She was in sweatpants and a tank top, and Alex immediately felt overdressed, still in her work clothes.  “Hi, Alex.  Come inside,” she sniffled, shuffling into the kitchen, “it’s probably a cold; I’ll be over it within the week.  Just had a splitting headache this morning.”</p><p>Alex nodded slowly before remembering the reason for her visit.  Her arms thrust toward Olivia, hands gripping the container of deli soup.  “Here.  It’s, uh, chicken noodle.”</p><p>Olivia smiled.  “Thanks.  You didn’t have to come all the way out here to do this.”</p><p>Alex was stunned by her grin, blushing as she realized that she was staring.  Her brain snapped back to her as she cleared her throat and glanced away.  “I know it’s just tough when you don’t have a boyfriend to… help out.”  She regretted embarking on this fishing expedition almost instantly.</p><p>“Oh, none of my exes would’ve done this… they weren’t that good of cooks.”  Olivia shrugged, popping the lid open and finding a spoon in the drawer.  “Especially not Jo.  She could burn cereal.”</p><p>Alex felt her knees go weak at Olivia’s admission, but she was leaning on the kitchen counter, hoping that her steadily growing blush wasn’t apparent.  “Feeling better, Olivia?”</p><p>Olivia glanced up and nodded.  “Very much, thanks.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Prompt 35: Missed connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not entirely sure if this counts as a college AU considering I’m just embellishing canon... in any case, it’s neither romantic nor important to any central plot in canon, so I’m just playing around with these two. -Ax<br/>(p.s. Merry Christmas Eve!!!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long week at Siena.  It was fall break of Olivia’s freshman year, and she arrived in the city just a few short hours’ drive after her last class.  Her mother would still be in office hours at Hudson, and she elected to meet her there.  She wandered through the halls in search of her mother, navigating her way through the crowds of Hudson students.  Keeping her head down, she eventually arrived at the door she was looking for.  She could hear her mother speaking inside, clearly having an argument with someone.</p><p>”Professor Benson, please?  I can’t just set myself up for failure this early.  Just curve my grade by a point.  I need to stay on track to summa cum laude; Harvard’s going to look at that…”  Olivia peeked through the window in the office door, seeing a student sitting across from her mother, her twist of blonde hair tossing back and forth with each word.</p><p>Serena paused before speaking.  “I’m sorry, Miss Cabot, but it’s English 101, and you’re in no position to be off track for being an honors graduate.  Now, if you’ll excuse me, my office hours have concluded.”</p><p>The student stood solemnly and whirled around, clearly miffed by the results of this meeting.  Olivia glanced up at her face, watching the girl’s blue eyes flash with anger.  With a near-imperceptible huff, she exited the office, leaving the door open behind her.  Olivia had already retreated down the hallway, attempting to look casual.</p><p>The blonde girl all but stomped down the hall, giving Olivia ample time to size her up.  White sneakers, white socks, nice legs… light denim shorts, and a dayglow-pink sweater with her Greek letters embroidered on it in gold… her pearl earrings made a strong case for her being a typical sorority girl.  “You her next appointment?  Watch out, she’s a witch.”</p><p>“You don’t know the half of it,” grumbled Olivia, passing the girl and glancing over her shoulder to see just <em>what</em> those nice legs led up to before heading into her mother’s office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Prompt 36: New Year’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia rolled out of the bed in the crib, stretching before heading downstairs to continue working the case.  SVU was hot on the trail of a killer, and they were crunching as best as they could to solve it.  The entire squad was gathered around to put together the information—even Huang and Cabot were present for the evening’s activities.  “What time is it?” asked Olivia as she made a beeline to the coffee.</p><p>Elliot rolled his neck, letting out a sigh.  “Ten til midnight.  We’ve been at this for days; we’re not getting much further…”</p><p>The exhaustion was evident on all of their faces.  “What… what day is it again?”  Olivia sat back in her chair as she stirred her coffee, still clearly disoriented.</p><p>The room went silent until Dr. Huang piped up: “It’s New Year’s Eve.”</p><p>The silence turned into a sudden levity as everyone in the precinct realized the implications.  Murmurs rippled through the room as the air suddenly seemed more jovial.  Someone turned a television to the broadcast of the impending ball drop in Times Square.  The atmosphere remained tense, but morale had been greatly improved.</p><p>Moments later, a member of the forensics department entered the precinct—“We’ve got a hit.  The ballistics match his gun exactly.  You’ve got him for sure.”</p><p>The excitement in the room grew.  Alex hurriedly scribbled something in her case notes and dropped them on Olivia’s desk, smiling at the brunette seated before her.  “Happy New Year,” she said, her eyes twinkling.</p><p>Olivia returned the smile.  “Happy New Year, Alex.  Can’t believe we almost missed it.”</p><p>“Walk with me?”  Alex gestured toward the door.</p><p>The detective raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, knowing what the blonde was getting at.  “Sure,” she said, following her into the hallway.</p><p>“This is my first exciting New Year’s in a while.  I’ve been so used to boring dinners that this is actually pretty refreshing.”  Alex tried her best at small talk as they disappeared around the corner of the hall.</p><p>Finally, the broadcast began the ten-second countdown.  Everyone turned to the television, full of anticipation.</p><p>Three, two, one—Times Square went crazy.  The first full year of the millennium was complete, and in a far corner just out of view, Alexandra Cabot kissed Olivia Benson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Prompt 37: Fancy meeting you here!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Olivia and Alex run into one another in the last place they'd expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia felt like a criminal as she emerged from the subway tunnel, starting the short walk to her destination.  Her longtime trusted bedroom companion had come to its grim end, and Olivia was determined to find a fitting replacement.  She’d found a relatively discreet store just a train’s ride away from her apartment—perfect; she wouldn’t see anyone she knew—and was sure of what she was in the market for.  She glanced around the street and crossed, slipping inside the door of the shop.  A bell jingled, announcing her arrival, and Olivia rolled her eyes, starting her hunt.  After a few minutes’ worth of browsing, Olivia had found several more than adequate options for her replacement toward the back of the room.  She grabbed a box to read more about the first candidate as the bell by the door sounded once more, alerting her to the presence of another customer.  Olivia kept her head down and picked up another box, comparing the two.  The next sound she heard made her stomach churn in a panic—a click-clack of stiletto heels on tile floor.  It wasn’t the sound itself, but the <em>rhythm</em>… Olivia would know her anywhere.  A furtive glance over a shelving unit confirmed her suspicions—Manhattan ADA Alex Cabot had just walked into this store.  Of all the places in New York City, it had to be <em>this</em> place.</p><p>Once Olivia calmed her anxieties, a morbid curiosity floated into her mind.  Since when did Alex do anything outside of work? What could Alex possibly be looking for?  Regardless of the outcome, Olivia began to feel like she was in a hostage situation, except she was both the hostage and the taker.  She couldn’t possibly go to the register; she’d be compromising her position almost immediately.</p><p>Alex seemed far less shy in this setting, immediately seeking out one of the employees and striking up a quick conversation.  Olivia couldn’t hear just what she was saying, but it seemed like Alex was being directed to another side of the store.  This was her opening.  She moved between the shelves, trying her best to stay quiet and out of sight without looking like a terribly conspicuous shoplifter.  Olivia’s hands betrayed her as the box slipped from her hands in her swiftness, clattering to the ground.  In her rush to scoop up the box, Olivia didn’t notice Alex turning around at the sound.</p><p>“O-Olivia?”</p><p>The detective’s head snapped up, her brown eyes wide with terror.  Alex’s face turned a deep shade of pink almost instantly—she was looking down at Olivia with a whip in one hand and a gag in the other, having been perusing both.  Both women’s fears had been realized—Alex had said the detective’s name out loud in hopes that it <em>wasn’t</em> her colleague, but she hadn’t been so lucky.  Olivia moved the box behind her body and trained her eyes on the ground like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar, feeling her face grow hot as she wordlessly turned away and stalked over to the register to pay and leave as quick as possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals! Just a bit of fun for your holiday. I’ll be posting a few more chapters right away. Enjoy! -Ax</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Prompt 38: Package</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex had invited Olivia over for dinner—this was the third time in a month.  Olivia knew that Alex’s idea of dinner wasn’t so much “dinner” as it was “order delivery and make out until it arrives,” but she didn’t mind the attention.  Her phone rang as she walked up to Alex’s floor.  “Benson,” said the detective flatly.</p><p>“Olivia, hey, it’s Alex.  I’m gonna be a little late, there’s a spare key.  You can let yourself in.  See you soon?”</p><p>“Yeah, see you soon.”  Olivia began her search for the spare key, but was first greeted by the cardboard box outside Alex’s door.  It was a package addressed to Alex.  Olivia knew she shouldn’t look at the return address, but she did anyway.  She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but she certainly hadn’t anticipated seeing “Agent Provocateur” on the label.  Alex hadn’t struck Olivia as a luxury lingerie kind of girl, but she couldn’t help but let her mind wander in the moment, imagining Alex in several states of undress, wearing something lacy or silk...  She found the spare key and unlocked the door, bringing the box inside with her and placing it on the kitchen counter, her mind still spinning with ideas of what could possibly be in the box.</p><p>As Olivia began to peruse the various takeout menus that littered Alex’s kitchen, the door unlocked once more, and the ADA appeared.  “Hey, Olivia.”</p><p>“Hi,” said Olivia, attempting to keep a straight face despite her persistent fantasies.</p><p>“Oh, they came—“ Alex went to the box almost immediately, running her keys over the seams of the tape.  “Wait… you brought this in?”  She didn’t move to open the flaps as she grew suddenly suspicious of the brunette.</p><p>Olivia played cool, shrugging casually.  “Yeah, it was out there when I got here.  Just… brought it in.”</p><p>Alex nodded slowly, moving to take the box to her bedroom.</p><p>Olivia took a chance and spoke.  “You gonna try it on for me?”  A lump formed in her throat almost instantaneously, realizing what she’d just implied.</p><p>The ADA looked over her glasses, her expression darker than before.  “If you’re good, I just might.  Order a pizza.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Prompt 39: Fake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite being a relatively buttoned-down prosecutor, Alex was always outspoken.  It was a quality that had gotten her both in and out of trouble over the years.  This was what made her believe in becoming an agent for change; to be someone who made a difference.  Alex had been on track to being a lawyer her entire life, but she had constantly faced opposition in her field.  It didn’t help that New York seemed to be crawling with high-priced defense attorneys—both men and women, admittedly, but more often men—who seemed to look down their nose at her.  Most of the lawyers she knew also dated lawyers, but Alex couldn’t imagine a worse fate.</p>
<p>That was what made Olivia perfect to her.  Intelligent, friendly, devastatingly attractive… eyes that melted her heart… she understood Alex without needing to question her profession or her choices in life.  Alex couldn’t remember the last time one of her lovers had simply accepted her as she was, but Olivia did just that, no questions asked.</p>
<p>They weren’t dating, but they weren’t… <em>not</em> dating.  It was an arrangement that was both complicated and simple.  They’d meet after work or over the weekend; no strings attached.  It was quite possibly the most liberating relationship Alex had ever participated in.  When things finally escalated beyond fooling around on their respective couches, they met more often than before, realizing it was far easier to call and have dinner than actively seek out a stranger in a bar.  It was exciting and comforting all at once—Alex delighted in Olivia’s skills and made those feelings known more often than not, typically having to bury her face in a pillow so as to not wake the neighbors.  It was their third full encounter when Olivia suddenly pulled away.</p>
<p>“Alex,” she said, suddenly irritable, “why do you do that?”</p>
<p>“Do—do what?”  The blonde looked confused as she adjusted her glasses.</p>
<p>Olivia huffed, a displeased expression appearing on her face.  “All the theatrics.  If I’m not that good, just say so.  It’s not going to hurt my feelings.”</p>
<p>Alex paused, blinking up at Olivia.  “Are you… implying… that I’m f—“</p>
<p>“Faking it?  Yeah, sweetheart.  I don’t fall for that.”  The detective crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>“Olivia… if I was faking it… you’d definitely know.”  Alex swallowed, trying to catch her breath.</p>
<p>The brunette scoffed.  “So you’re saying… you’re actually that loud?  With anyone you’re sleeping with?”</p>
<p>“I am with you,” Alex retorted, realizing their accidental exclusivity as Olivia fell silent.  “…yeah.  Just you, Olivia.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Prompt 40: Yoga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The large window in Alex’s apartment was her personal favorite—it afforded a beautiful view of the city stretching out below her.  It faced to the east, and she made a point to find time to watch the sunrise every now and then, usually with a cup of tea.</p>
<p>Years ago in witness protection, she was working in physical therapy to heal from her injuries incurred in that fateful shooting—her “death.”  The circumstances of the situation often pushed Alex to work harder—they’d tried to shoot her down like a dog in the street, but she aspired to return and bring them to justice.  Her ferocity did not go unnoticed by her physical therapists.  “Emily, you’ve got a lot of… tension.  It’s not gonna help your shoulder.  Have you ever thought about trying yoga?”</p>
<p>“I mean… whatever works.”  It was something that allowed her to focus her ever-spinning mind.  She never found herself stimulated by her work; her friends; any of it—this gave her a way to concentrate and channel her energies into something that would bring peace, not chaos.  It also helped in rebuilding her shoulder muscles and flexibility, something she vowed never to take for granted again.</p>
<p>Now back in New York, her true home, standing in front of the window, she would run through her morning routine.  Wake up, brush her teeth, wash her face, and brew some tea.  The mug would sit beside her mat as she moved slowly through each pose, concentrating on her breathing and clearing her head.  This is where she would derive her power for each day, whispering her personal mantras to herself as she stretched: “You are powerful.  You are strong.  You can change the world.”  Nothing could disturb this peace.  Her skill level had dramatically increased over the years, and she moved into some of her more difficult poses, her concentration still on her breath, her ears falling deaf to the sounds of the street below her or the ambient noise in the room.</p>
<p>“…Alex?”</p>
<p>The sound of her own name broke the trance, and Alex reacted quickly to recover her broken focus to prevent an impact with the floor.  She unfolded her pose, turning to see Olivia in her bedroom doorway.  “Morning, Liv.”  Alex’s face was flushed; she’d just had her feet above her head—but she preferred to attribute the glow in her cheeks to the sight of Olivia with tousled hair.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were that flexible,” Olivia quipped with a smirk as she moved to the kitchen, starting to put together breakfast.  “You want eggs?”</p>
<p>Alex looked up at her from her spot on the floor.  “Sure.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Prompt 41: Zodiac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know… we’re meant to be together, Olivia,” mused Alex, her fingers running through the brunette’s short hair.  “It’s all in the stars.”</p>
<p>Olivia looked up from her spot on Alex’s chest.  “All in the stars?  Alex, don’t tell me you think all that stuff’s real.”</p>
<p>“What, the zodiac?  If it wasn’t real, then why are you such a Sagittarius?”  A smug grin appeared on the blonde’s face.</p>
<p>The detective scoffed.  “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“You speak five languages; you’re honest to a fault; you’re good in bed…” Alex continued her list as Olivia laughed.</p>
<p>“You’re saying I’m a good partner because of my birthday?”  She grinned and rolled her eyes.  “That’s all skill and practice, sweetie.”</p>
<p>The blonde shook her head and laid back, her eyes directed toward the ceiling.  “I’ll give you that.  Maybe.  In any case… it’s all just fun.  It makes people think there’s at least <em>some</em> kind of… cosmic organization.  Which seems far more forgiving than humanity.”</p>
<p>They fell silent for a moment, content in one another’s arms.  Alex broke the silence.  “Aren’t you gonna guess?”</p>
<p>“Guess what?”  Olivia sat up, leaning against the headboard.</p>
<p>Alex gave a little smile, her eyes seeming to sparkle.  “My sign?”</p>
<p>The brunette decided to humor her lover.  “I don’t think I know more than… three.  Are you… a Leo?  A… a Capricorn?”</p>
<p>Alex turned onto her side and shook her head, leaning on one elbow as she gazed up at Olivia.  “I’m a Gemini.  A textbook Gemini.”</p>
<p>“Again, Alex.  No idea what that means.”  Olivia pursed her lips, waiting for Alex’s explanation.</p>
<p>“I’m affectionate, a quick learner, and very indecisive.  Just to name a few things.”  The blonde shrugged, “and I’m most compatible with a Sagittarius.”</p>
<p>“What, you didn’t get ‘good in bed?’” Olivia snickered, her lips drawing into a smile.</p>
<p>Alex leaned in, her eyes meeting Olivia’s before glancing down at her lips and back again.  “I said I was a quick learner, didn’t I?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Prompt 42: Insecurity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia glanced down the torso of the disheveled attorney.  “Alex, how long have you had that bra?”</p>
<p>“Well…”  The blonde blushed, fixing her glasses as she buttoned up her blouse.  “M-maybe… since… I died?  I don’t know; it’s been a while…  I had some bras from high school for years.”</p>
<p>Olivia’s eyebrows shot up.  “High school?  You were an early bloomer?”</p>
<p>Alex smoothed her hair and walked around her desk, retrieving a hand mirror from a drawer.  “More like I never bloomed.  I’m the president of the IBTC,” she said, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>The brunette’s eyes narrowed as she similarly reset herself, putting her hair back into place.  “IBTC?  Is that some secret society you’re involved in?” she joked, tucking her own blouse back into her slacks.</p>
<p>“No, Liv,” she said flatly, “the itty bitty titty committee.”</p>
<p>Olivia couldn’t control the giggle that erupted from her.  “That—that is <em>not</em> a real thing.”</p>
<p>“Well, look at me.  I’m flat as a board.”  She put the mirror back in the drawer and pocketed her lipstick.  “I can’t say I haven’t considered changing that aspect of myself.”</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t say that stopped me from pinning you down on your desk just now.”</p>
<p>The bluntness of Olivia’s statement made Alex blush.  “It’s never stopped you, actually.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alex was feeling vulnerable after they were making out; I dunno; sometimes they just write themselves. -Ax</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Prompt 43: Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Olivia finds something she's not supposed to see.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you get my wallet, Liv?  This thing needs my credit card information.”  Alex was sitting in the bedroom, her laptop perched on her thighs.</p>
<p>Olivia glanced around the room.  “Where’s your purse, exactly?”</p>
<p>The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment.  “Ahh… by the door, I think.”</p>
<p>Olivia began her search, talking to Alex from the next room.  “So you’re buying books… off the internet?”</p>
<p>“More convenient than going to the bookstore,” came Alex’s retort.  “Just some law journals.  And poetry.”</p>
<p>“Do you need them for a case?”  The detective checked in the aforementioned spot and found Alex’s almost comically large bag.  She carried everything in this—sometimes even an extra blouse if she was planning on staying overnight at Olivia’s.</p>
<p>A sound of indifference came from the bedroom.  “No, I just… like reading them.  Did you find my purse yet?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sweetie, I’ve got it here.”  Olivia began digging through its contents, searching for Alex’s wallet.  She found a pack of gum, some crumpled up receipts from a bodega, a couple tubes of lipstick, an extra pair of glasses…  “Are you sure it’s in here?”</p>
<p>“It is,” Alex insisted.  “Just keep looking.  It’s there.”</p>
<p>Olivia unzipped a pocket on the side and rummaged around, finding a hard, square shape.  “I think I found it.”  Her hand emerged from the bag, but it wasn’t Alex’s wallet.  It was a carton of cigarettes.  Olivia was shocked—she never noticed Alex smoking before.  She flipped open the top of the box, noticing that half of the cigarettes were gone.  “Damn, Alex,” she said under her breath, standing and returning to the bedroom.</p>
<p>“You found it?”  Alex looked up, a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“No, but I found something else.”  The detective tossed the box onto the bed.  “You never told me you smoked.”</p>
<p>“I—Liv, I can explain.”</p>
<p>“Alex, those things can kill you.”</p>
<p>“I know!  Let me finish.  It’s… a bad habit.  But… it’s only when I’m stressed.  Really badly.  I started when I was at Harvard.  It’s only when I’m really bombing in the courtroom.  I sneak out the back during recess and smoke a few before we come back.”</p>
<p>“Here I was thinking you were some goody two shoes.”  Olivia smirked, shaking her head.  “Throw them away, Alex.  You don’t need them.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Prompt 44: Morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This wasn't originally supposed to be an embellishment on Chapter 13 &amp; 14, but... here we are.  -Ax</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal morning in Olivia’s apartment… with one exception.  Alex Cabot had stayed the night, and both women were rushing out the door to get to work in a whirlwind of paperwork and coffee cups.  “I made coffee,” mumbled Olivia, still unable to look the blonde in the eye after what had allegedly transpired the night before.</p>
<p>“Ahh—mm, thanks, but… I’m more of a tea person.”  Alex disappeared out the door first, the rhythmic step of her heels echoing in the hallway, still in yesterday’s clothes.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>It had been entirely spontaneous.  There was little fanfare or preparation.  They’d gone to the bar, just as they’d always done, and then Olivia had simply invited Alex over.  Special Victims’ search for a missing child had run the unit into the ground—they were a key witness for the prosecution and nowhere to be found.  Alex had accepted the offer, always grateful for the particular type of company that Olivia provided.  It was almost a dare to continue the evening to Olivia’s bedroom, but Alex was never one to back down from a challenge.</p>
<p>The following morning had brought moderate hangovers and cloudy memories—had Olivia asked her to stay?  Alex bolted upright at Olivia’s alarm, taking in her surroundings with confusion and panic, fumbling to find a light and discover who her bedmate was.  The bedside lamp switched on, and Olivia turned over… topless.</p>
<p>Alex’s jaw dropped, her eyes going wide.  “Did—did we—“</p>
<p>Olivia similarly seemed to register the implications of their position, moving to cover herself with the sheets.  “I… think so.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Olivia felt a despondence grow in her soul, staring into her coffee cup.  The ADA’s hurried exit was almost disappointing.  “More of a tea person, huh?” she said, her voice bitter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Prompt 45: Snowed In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm had started early the night before, blanketing the city in inches of snow.  It was the worst the city had seen since the last decade.  With little to do and nowhere to go, Olivia found herself snowed in at Alex’s apartment.  After growing tired of listening to music or watching the news, Alex stood up and stretched, shedding the blanket from around her shoulders.  “Hey sleepyhead,” she said, “you wanna watch a movie?”</p><p>Olivia shrugged and sat up from her reclining position on the couch—she’d spent most of the day somewhere between dreams and consciousness as the local news anchors had droned on about the storm.  “Sure.  What’ve you got?”</p><p>The attorney knelt down and opened a drawer.  “My tapes are all in here,” she said, beginning to read the titles aloud, intermittently plucking a tape from the drawer to place in a pile—likely the ones they’d end up watching this evening.  Each title seemed to blur together as Olivia listened—most of these were movies she’d expect Alex to have in her collection—until she came to the end of the list.  “…and I’ve got the original Star Wars trilogy.”</p><p>Olivia blinked with surprise, her brown eyes growing less glossy as she came out of her drowsy state.  “Alex, did you just say… Star Wars?”</p><p>A blush formed on Alex’s cheeks.  “Yeah… I like Star Wars.  What about it?”  She crossed her arms, growing defensive.</p><p>“Nothing—I’m just… surprised,” said Olivia, “you don’t exactly strike me as someone who’s into science fiction.”</p><p>“It’s a space opera,” Alex blurted out, the correction coming across as reflexive.</p><p>Olivia attempted to stifle a laugh at Alex’s outburst.  “Sorry—sorry.  You were just so quick… it’s kinda cute.”</p><p>Chewing her lip nervously, Alex’s eyes flicked up to meet Olivia’s.  “Cute?”  A shy smile appeared on her lips as she sat back on her heels.  “So… have you ever seen it?”</p><p>Olivia stood and walked to the kitchen.  “Not a one.  You want some cocoa?”</p><p>“Please,” Alex said, pulling the boxed set from the drawer.  “You’ve really never seen one?  These movies are so important!  I had my sexual awakening because of this.”</p><p>The brunette chuckled, heating up some milk on the stovetop.  “Really?  Because of Star Wars?”</p><p>Alex followed Olivia into the kitchen, clearly taking offense to her comment.  “Okay, before you judge me, just—remember being a teenager for a second.  Now imagine seeing a young Carrie Fisher in a bikini.  I had just turned fifteen, Liv, gimme a break.  You probably had a similar revelation at the time.”  She leaned back on the counter, the slightest of pouts on her lips, arms crossing once again.</p><p>Olivia stirred the hot chocolate and sighed, turning around to face the blonde.  “Okay, so… in junior high, I snuck into ‘Fast Times at Ridgemont High’ with some of my friends.  The movie wasn’t exactly Oscar-winning… but there was a slow-motion sequence…” Olivia paused, “<em>also</em> with a girl in a bikini… and I just… kinda knew.”</p><p>“<em>See?!</em>” exclaimed Alex, “you’re no better.”  Her pout had turned into the smug grin that the detective knew all too well.</p><p>“At least mine didn’t involve lasers and spaceships,” Olivia said with a smirk, returning to the couch with two mugs of cocoa in hand.  Alex put the first tape in and the VCR whirred to life as the screen went dark.  She retreated to the couch and wrapped herself and Olivia in a blanket.</p><p>“You’ll learn to love the lasers and spaceships,” mumbled Alex, resting her head on Olivia’s shoulder as the snow fell softly outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Prompt 46: Lip gloss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Few things truly annoyed Olivia Benson—she was relatively levelheaded about most trivial parts of life.  Bad hair days, bad bodega coffee, traffic—all only minor annoyances from day to day.  Only one small thing truly invoked Olivia’s ire these days: lip gloss on Alex Cabot.  Olivia greatly preferred a matte lipstick on the blonde—simple, subtle, not very dark… and it wouldn’t transfer to her lips if they found themselves entangled in one another’s embrace over lunch.  Lip gloss had become Olivia’s worst enemy—it made the <em>idea</em> of kissing Alex all the more tantalizing, but it would come at a price.  Her lips were soft, slick, and slightly pinker than normal, giving the illusion of having just been bitten or kissed, conjuring up memories of their last encounter.</p>
<p>They’d taken a risk—it was the middle of the day in the Manhattan District Attorney’s office.  Alex had dragged Olivia there for “some privacy,” locking the door behind them before closing the blinds on the windows.  “I need you now,” she’d growled, pinning the brunette to the closest surface—in this case, her desk—as she kissed her hungrily, backing Olivia up further.  The detective was perched on the desk, and Alex moved to get closer, opening the other woman’s legs as her arms wrapped around Olivia.  “Those jeans look so good on you,” Alex whispered, a hand sliding down to caress the brunette’s curves.  “I wish I could get them off now.”</p>
<p>Olivia’s face grew hot as she whimpered, her eyes dark as she pulled back from Alex’s lips.</p>
<p>“We don’t have time for that though, do we?” the blonde teased, her eyes sparkling behind her glasses.  “I’ll just make do with what I’ve got.”  Her hands began to roam again, this time finding their way up Olivia’s blouse.  Alex pulled back from their kiss once more, watching Olivia’s body react to her touch.  “Nice bra.  Is it new?” she asked, knowing full well Olivia had no interest in answering her question.</p>
<p>“Don’t tease, Alex,” rasped Olivia, grabbing Alex by the face and pulling her into another passionate kiss.  It was Alex’s turn to respond wordlessly, a moan escaping her just before their lips parted again.  A smile played on her pink lips wet with saliva—and Olivia crashed back into the present.</p>
<p>“Detective Benson?”  Those same blue eyes were staring back at her over those same pink lips.  “Do you have anything to add?”</p>
<p>“N-no,” she said, shaking her head as a flush came to her cheeks.  “I think we’ve got nearly everything we need, Alex.”</p>
<p>The huddle broke up and Alex leaned on Olivia’s desk.  “Hey, space cadet.  Everything okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, fine.  Nice lip gloss.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Prompt 47: Sweatshirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex woke up to the cold light of the January morning filtering through the windows of Olivia’s apartment.  She found herself shivering as she sat up, glancing past the tousled brown hair on the pillow beside her to the clock on Olivia’s bedside table.  It was cold—a typical January in New York—but it seemed to bite stronger despite the heat under the covers.  The ADA slipped out of bed, her feet finding the pair of slippers she’d borrowed countless times from Olivia when she spent the night, shuffling to the dresser on the other side of the room.  After a short time of searching, Alex found precisely what she was looking for: Olivia’s NYPD sweatshirt.  It was larger than Olivia had ordered, but Alex loved that.  It was soft and old and was long-imbued with the unique scent of the detective… or at least her preferred laundry detergent.  She pulled it on and wandered into the kitchen, vision still blurry—she’d neglected to put on her customary glasses—and began to make breakfast.  “Make” was a bit of a strong term for the blonde; she’d never found herself to be particularly handy in the kitchen—and instead found a cup of yogurt from the fridge and sprinkled a handful of blueberries on top.</p>
<p>Not fifteen minutes later, Alex heard the sounds of stirring, and Olivia emerged from the bedroom, hair disheveled and eyes still closed.  She was never much of a morning person.  “Alex, sweetie,” she said, her voice tender and full of sleep, “do you know where my sweatshirt is?”  She rubbed her eyes and glanced around as Alex pulled her knees to her chest, hoping it wouldn’t be obvious that she’d borrowed the particular item.</p>
<p>“Your sweatshirt?” said Alex, attempting to sound innocent, “which one?”</p>
<p>Olivia paused and blinked, her eyes narrowing as she observed Alex.  “The one—“ she chuckled, realizing what had transpired—“the one you’re wearing.  It’s my favorite; I knew it wasn’t in the drawer...”  She sat beside Alex, pressing a kiss to her cheek.  “Keep it.  You look better in it anyway.”</p>
<p>“Liv,” Alex protested, turning toward the brunette, “it’s yours.  I’m not taking it.  I’ll just… keep it here for when I want to borrow it.  It’s softer than my Harvard one for sure.”</p>
<p>“Oh, if you have your own, that changes things—“  Olivia cracked a grin, hands going to pull at the hem of the shirt playfully.</p>
<p>Alex grabbed one of Olivia’s wrists with a yelp of protest before falling into a fit of giggles.  “No!  It’s too cold!”</p>
<p>“Guess I’ll just have to warm you up, then,” Olivia purred, a hand sliding up and around Alex’s torso to pull her closer.</p>
<p>Alex wrestled out of Olivia’s grip, a smirk on her lips.  “You’ll never take me alive!” she crowed, dashing into the kitchen.  Olivia gave chase as Alex stopped to ditch her breakfast, giving a squeal as the detective nearly grabbed her again.  Alex’s giggles continued as she made her way back down the hall, jumping onto the bed and pulling at the blankets to hide.  Olivia intercepted her before she buried herself in the sheets, pinning the ADA to the bed.  Her hands found their way to Alex’s sides, yanking up the sweatshirt just enough to tickle her, prolonging the giggle fit.  Olivia couldn’t help it—she loved hearing Alex laugh.</p>
<p>“Liv, Liv, no, I can’t breathe,” she urged, the laughs coming out shrill and squeaky.</p>
<p>“Then how come you can talk, huh?” Olivia retorted, leaning down to kiss Alex’s neck.</p>
<p>“Okay; okay; you can have the stupid sweatshi—“ Alex’s sentence came to a sudden stop as a sigh left her lips, her breathing growing heavy as Olivia relented.  Alex’s hand moved to Olivia’s hair, pulling her back to meet her lover’s gaze.  “You wanna take it off me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Prompt 48: Hot & Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost mid-morning as the Special Victims Unit continued working on their latest case.  “Can anybody go on a bagel run?  We’re starving here,” said Elliot.  “Anybody else skip breakfast cause of the wake-up call?”  The body had been found in the wee hours of the morning, and the squad had been called in shortly after.  Food hadn’t been an option, let alone sleep.  The bleary-eyed detectives had been subsisting off of the stale coffee that had been brewed several hours prior.  They all needed a break.</p>
<p>“I’ll do it,” said Olivia, “but only because you did last time.  And I’m gonna need an extra pair of hands to carry it all.”</p>
<p>As if on cue, Alex Cabot came through the door of the precinct, looking just about as bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as the rest of the squad.  “Rough night?” asked Olivia.</p>
<p>Alex shrugged, smoothing down her hair.  “Same as always.”</p>
<p>“Don’t take off your coat yet… you wanna go for a walk?”  Olivia grabbed her coat from her chair.</p>
<p>The ADA dropped her files on Olivia’s desk.  “Actually… yeah, I’d like to.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“You really don’t need a scarf in this weather?” Alex asked, eyeing Olivia curiously as they walked down the street.</p>
<p>“We’re just stepping out for a bagel; I’ll survive,” the detective chuckled, “I run hot anyway.”</p>
<p>“I know.  You’re better than an electric blanket,” quipped the blonde, elbowing Olivia playfully.  Her face dropped, realizing they were in public.  “Sorry; was that too far?”</p>
<p>Olivia rolled her eyes.  “Nobody’s watching; you’re fine.  And you’re undiscernible underneath all those layers, anyway… so it’s not like anybody can tell.”</p>
<p>Alex’s eyes narrowed.  “Undiscernible but undoubtedly warm, detective.”</p>
<p>The brunette scoffed as she opened the door to the bagel shop.  “Sure, ice princess.”</p>
<p>A sound of indigence came from behind Alex’s scarf.  “I resent that, Olivia.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Prompt 49: Indecisive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you know where you wanna go for dinner tonight?”  Olivia asked, walking out of the precinct with her phone to her ear.</p>
<p>“I—Liv, can’t you pick?”  Alex was making her way down the courthouse steps, juggling her phone and briefcase as she adjusted her scarf.  “There’s too many choices; I don’t know where we should go.  Plus… it’s so nasty out; it’ll be blazing cold by the time we even get to a restaurant tonight…”</p>
<p>The brunette nodded, changing her tactic.  “We could get something delivered.  Anything you want.  It’s the end of the week; we deserve a treat.  Just… you think about it; I’ll meet you at your place, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” came the attorney’s reply, not sounding too convinced of the plan.  “See you at home.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Olivia unlocked the door to Alex’s apartment with the new key—she’d been gifted it by the blonde “to make this easier,” which at the time had meant “so I don’t have to lock the door behind you when you leave.”  In recent history, it seemed to be more of a step in the serious direction—they’d actually been seeing one another outside of work in public, not just meeting for a late night rendezvous in either of their respective apartments.  Alex was poring over the myriad of takeout menus that she had filed away in her kitchen beside all of the pristine glassware near the fridge.  It was fairly obvious that Alex didn’t often make use of the space other than to place a call to a restaurant.  “Find anything yet?” Olivia asked, unzipping her boots and leaving them by the door.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not.  Millions of restaurants in this city and I can’t find a single one that even sounds remotely appealing right now.”  Alex sighed, resting her head on the counter, gazing up at Olivia.  “All I know is that I’m hungry.”</p>
<p>This was a semi-regular routine—Olivia had come to realize that Alex was notorious for being indecisive, especially when it came to a date night spot.  “What do you really want, though?  It could be anything, just think about it.”</p>
<p>A groan came from Alex’s spot on the counter.  “I’d have better luck with taping this to a dartboard and blindfolding myself.  At least I could have a specific answer.”</p>
<p>After several more minutes of hemming and hawing, they eventually came to their conclusion—the closest restaurant to Alex’s apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Prompt 50: Acknowledgement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be a completely different prompt, but it got away from me and became this sort of DTR (define the relationship) moment... but I kept it because it's kinda feelsy and angsty and clumsy and human, which I love.  Especially because I see Alex as someone who can be a bit of a commitment-phobe.  I hope it's not too awkward! -Ax</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m making a big dinner tonight… do you want to come over?”  Olivia had asked this question casually as she and Alex stood near the coffee pot in the precinct.  “I’d hate to have too many leftovers.”</p><p>“You can cook?”  Alex gently dropped her tea bag into her mug, pouring some hot water over it.  “I’m a disaster in the kitchen, but I make a mean cocktail.”</p><p>“Not too mean, I hope,” said Olivia, a slight smile playing at her lips.  “Meet at my place around… seven?”</p><p>Alex nodded, taking a sip of her tea.  “Yeah… I’ll be there.”</p><p>--</p><p>Alex had refused to show up to Olivia’s apartment empty-handed.  This was her first time coming over before the clock hit double digits.  She brought some wine and cheese, hoping Olivia didn’t take the hostess gift as an objection to her cooking.  As luck would have it, the detective was delighted to see Alex at her door with the particular cheese varietal in hand.  “Alex, this is perfect—thanks.”</p><p>“So, uh, when is everyone else getting here?”  Alex placed the bottle on the kitchen counter and leaned forward on her elbows, tossing her hair over her shoulder.</p><p>Olivia turned, her face showing evidence of confusion.  “Uhm… Alex, it’s… just us.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>.”  A flush of pink lit up the blonde’s cheeks as she glued her vision to the counter.  “I—I hadn’t realized.”</p><p>“Is… that okay with you?” Olivia ventured, allowing Alex a little breathing room as she slowly diced some of the cheese.  “Because… if you’re uncomfortable, we don’t ha—“</p><p>“No!”  Alex’s voice jumped from her throat as she held her hands up in gentle surrender.  “No, this is… lovely, Olivia.”  She licked her lips, attempting to mask her nervousness.  “I’m glad I’m here before ten at night for once.”</p><p>Olivia whirled around, tongs in one hand and the other on her hip, one brow cocked with curiosity.  “Well, what’s that supposed to mean, counselor?” she asked, her voice invoking a jocular tone.</p><p>The feeling of those brown eyes staring her down were more than enough to render Alex speechless as her mouth went dry.  She opened her lips to speak once, twice, and a third time before shaking her head, the blush overtaking her entire face.  Her head made its way to her arms on the counter, blocking herself from Olivia’s piercing stare.  “Nothing; it’s nothing; it’s nothing at all,” she mumbled, head rocking back and forth on her forearms.</p><p>“Alex, are you okay?”  Olivia moved closer, reaching to put a hand on Alex’s shoulder.  It felt like fire on the blonde’s skin.  “You’re not talking.  That’s not the Alex I know.”</p><p>“I know,” Alex whispered, her voice thin, “it’s harder when we’re not… doing what we usually do.”  She raised her head, her eyes meeting Olivia’s.  “This feels more… formal.  Official.”</p><p>“What, we can’t have dinner together sometimes?”  Olivia leaned on the counter beside Alex, observing the taller woman.  “This is more intimate than everything else we do.”</p><p>Alex sighed, her eyes now transfixed on the ceiling.  “You’re acknowledging all of those… <em>encounters</em>.  I thought this… wasn’t.  Wasn’t anything.  Didn’t mean anything.”</p><p>“That was before we went out to dinner.  Or stayed up all night on the phone.  You should probably start acknowledging this as more than just ‘encounters.’”  Olivia crossed her arms over her chest, giving Alex a pointed look.  “You know as much as I do that there’s something here… and if we don’t acknowledge it… it’ll just make us end up hating each other.  So… let’s give it a try.”</p><p>Alex’s eyes met Olivia’s once more, a new understanding communicated in a glance.  “Then let’s try.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Prompt 51: Mistaken-- Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few days short of Valentine’s Day, and Olivia Benson was determined to make this one to remember for Alex.  She’d given the blonde some thoughtful gifts in the past, but Valentine’s was something of an exception.  The gift in question wasn’t just for Alex… it was also for Olivia, in a way.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Alex grinned with excitement as Olivia led her down the street.  “You haven’t told me yet; I want to know!  The anticipation is killing me.”</p><p>Olivia sighed, giving Alex’s hand a gentle squeeze.  “We’re getting dinner tonight at that Thai place you love… but before that, I’m having you pick out my gift.”</p><p>“And where exactly are we finding the perfect gift?”  The blonde raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Olivia.</p><p>“Just a few more steps.  Trust me, Alex.”  Olivia stopped short and turned, nodding toward the building in front of them.</p><p>Alex gasped as she realized their destination.  “Liv, you remembered!”  Her eyes lit up as her skin was bathed in the pink light from the neon sign spelling out “Agent Provocateur” in cursive.  Alex paused, looking thoughtful.  ”Wait—are you sure you can afford this?”</p><p>“It’s Valentine’s Day.  Why not splurge on my favorite girl?”  Olivia couldn’t control the grin on her face, nudging Alex slightly in reassurance.  “Don’t overthink it.  Let’s find something cute for you to wear tonight.”</p><p>“<em>Tonight</em>,” said Alex, the grin becoming contagious.  “Okay, eager.  I like it.”  She giggled and opened the door, all but dragging Olivia inside in her excitement.</p><p>Alex wasted no time and immediately began pulling pieces from their place on the racks, placing each hanger on her wrist as she moved through the boutique.</p><p>“You gonna try on everything in the store?” joked Olivia, looking over a display case nearby.</p><p>“Hi ladies!”  A particularly perky sales associate emerged from the back of the store.  “Happy Valentine’s.  What are you looking for?”  She was a polished young woman dressed fully in black with her dark hair pulled into a neat bun.</p><p>Alex lifted her wrist, indicating the several pieces of lingerie hanging from it.  “A fitting room, please?  They’re all really pretty, I just need to see them on.”</p><p>“Certainly,” she replied, leading them both further back into the store.  “I wish I could go shopping here with my best friend,” she sighed, glancing to Olivia as she opened the fitting room.  “Your boyfriend’s gonna love all of those.  My name’s Amy if you need anything!”</p><p>Amy disappeared as soon as she arrived, and Olivia couldn’t help but suppress a laugh.  “Yeah, your <em>boyfriend</em> is really gonna love those, Alex.”</p><p>“Oh, Liv.  Let the girl be; she probably sees it all the time.”  Alex began taking the pieces off the hangers as she shut the door.  “Gimme two minutes.”</p><p>“I’ll be waiting,” replied Olivia, sitting back on a nearby couch.</p><p>Alex emerged from the fitting room every couple of minutes for Olivia’s approval, typically executing a quick turn before asking her opinion.  It seemed that each set was more flattering or scandalous than the last, and Olivia was dazzled by each passing look.  Alex stepped out once more, and Olivia’s eyes widened.</p><p>It was red; it was silk; it was everything Olivia loved seeing Alex in.  “Alex, oh my God," she breathed, "just… one more thing.”  Olivia stood and gently pulled Alex’s hair from its ponytail, letting it fall loose around her shoulders.</p><p>The blonde smirked, tossing her hair for effect.  “Is this the winner, Liv?” she asked, posing in the doorframe.</p><p>“I’m sold.”  Olivia shrugged, grinning up at Alex.</p><p>“Good, because this is the front…” Alex turned slowly, revealing the heart-shaped cutout in the back of the panty.  “And <em>this</em> is the back.”  She coyly looked over her shoulder, gauging Olivia’s reaction.</p><p>The detective’s mouth dropped open.  “<em>Alex</em>.”  She stood up with a start.  “Okay, go change, let’s get it, let’s go—“</p><p>Alex’s laugh bubbled through the closing door as Olivia waited with bated breath, fumbling for her wallet.  “Don’t forget, Liv, we still have dinner.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one turned into a bit of a two-parter!  Stay tuned!  -Ax</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Prompt 52: Mistaken-- Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In only a few moments, Olivia’s feelings on a Valentine’s dinner had gone from excitement to absolute indifference.  Sure, it was a nice gesture; sure, it was Alex’s favorite Thai food place… and sure, it would make Alex happy… but after seeing Alex in the lingerie she’d just bought, Olivia felt like skipping dinner and heading straight home after their boutique excursion.  The little pink bag full of red silk deliciousness occupied Alex’s right arm while Olivia’s looped through the other.  “Alex, you know…” she said, attempting persuasion, “we could always just… go home.  Now.  And… do some Valentine’s type stuff.”</p><p>Alex’s bright blue eyes twinkled and Olivia’s stomach dropped, knowing that the blonde’s trademark smug grin was the next to appear.  Alex had Olivia right where she wanted her, and the detective found herself silently praying for mercy.  “Oh, Liv,” she said, a hint of pity in her voice, “I’d say good things come to those who wait, don’t you think?  Let’s go to dinner.”</p><p>The drive downtown wasn’t the worst considering the holiday.  “Can’t we at least get it to go,” Olivia said, this time pleading with the ADA, “it’ll be so crowded in there.  We’ll have a more intimate dinner at home.”</p><p>Alex’s hand rested on the detective’s thigh, her thumb making little circles on her lover’s knee.  “Slow down.  Stop and smell the roses.  Live in the moment, babe.”  Her hand drew up Olivia’s thigh, giving it a gentle, teasing squeeze before sliding back down to her knee.  Alex always knew precisely how to keep Olivia on edge.  “We’ll be home before you know it.”</p><p>They were in a corner of the restaurant that was similarly packed with couples celebrating the holiday.  The waiter made his way through the crowded restaurant before arriving at their table.  “Hey, ladies, happy Valentine’s.”  They placed their orders and the waiter took their menus with a sympathetic smile.  “Y’know, it’s real sweet to see more girls go together as friends—who needs a guy anyways, huh?”</p><p>It was Alex’s turn to laugh at their case of mistaken identity.  It seems this was the running joke of the day, but it did nothing to dampen the mood as they found themselves on their way back to Alex’s apartment, giggly from the extra cocktails that their waiter had supplied—perhaps to soften the blow of seemingly not having dates.  Alex stole a kiss from Olivia as they pulled up to the building, causing the brunette to blush before she shyly handed the cab driver the fare.</p><p>They’d barely passed through the threshold of Alex’s door before the Alex pulled Olivia into another kiss, deeper than before.  “You wait right here… I’ll be back.”  She swung the little bag on her wrist as she all but strutted into the bedroom, hinting to Olivia at what was to come.</p><p>Olivia could hardly handle herself.  She began to shed her clothes in anticipation, feeling her heartbeat quicken with each passing moment.</p><p>“Hey, Liv…” came Alex’s voice, suddenly sing-song, almost cooing, “c’mere.  Happy Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>Olivia shucked off her slacks, leaving them with the rest of her clothes in a haphazard heap on the floor before rushing into the bedroom.  “Now, what did I say earlier?” asked Alex, kneeling on the edge of the bed.  “Something about… good things… and waiting?”</p><p>Olivia crossed the room and pulled the blonde into a kiss.  “Too bad I’m so impatient.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Prompt 53: First kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HS!AU: A Cabenson first kiss.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't write a lot of AU, but I've had this idea rattling around in my brain for a while now, so I figured I'd go ahead and write it.  Enjoy!  -Ax</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia Benson was exhausted—it had been what seemed like the longest week of senior year with graduation prep and studying for finals.  Nothing had prepared her for being assigned a partner for her final physics project.  The teacher had assigned partners alphabetically, and it just so happened that “Benson” was right next to “Cabot” on the roll.  Alexandra Cabot was Olivia’s final project partner—her distant object of affection since the beginning of the fall semester.</p><p>Alex was everything Olivia wasn’t—tall, blonde, leggy, gorgeous… and decently popular to boot.  She was on the dance team and top ten academics as well as the president of the French club.  Olivia was vice president of the Spanish club with grades to rival Alex’s, but this partner assignment was simply cruel.  They’d been silently competing for the top two spots in their class since sophomore year had ended.</p><p>Olivia was a bit of a loner, but Alex was up for the challenge of working with the “quiet girl.”  They knew each other through the languages teachers and the club systems, but only as acquaintances.  This would likely prove to be a challenge.  They coordinated their schedules to the best of their ability and spent the rest of the period planning how to tackle the project as quickly as possible.</p><p>--</p><p>They’d taken to spending most of their free periods together—at first to work on the project, but later simply because they enjoyed one another’s company.  In homeroom, a scrap of paper had found its way onto Alex’s desk.  She unfolded it, expecting a stupid drawing from one of the boys in her class, but she recognized the handwriting almost instantly—it was Olivia’s distinct penmanship.  The note read: “Do you like me? Check yes or no.”  This was unexpected, but Alex felt the same way.  The blonde blushed and furtively scribbled on the paper before pocketing it, intending to give it to Olivia later.</p><p>--</p><p>Alex emerged from the crowd of students in the cafeteria to see Olivia sitting by the vending machines in the hall.  “Hey… let’s go to the field for lunch.  It’s nice out.”</p><p>They arrived at the football field and ducked under the bleachers for some cover from the sun.  “So, um... I got your note.”  Alex reached into her pocket and held out her hand to Olivia.  “Here.”</p><p>Olivia knew what was coming—her heart seemed to thud in her ears as she unfolded the scrap of paper that she took from Alex’s outstretched hand.  She braced herself for the inevitable rejection… but Alex had filled in the “yes” box… and she even drew a heart!  This was absolutely unprecedented.  “A-Alex—do you… mean that?”</p><p>“Why would I lie, Olivia?”  The blonde leaned closer, her bright blue eyes studying Olivia’s face.  “I could never do that to you.”  Her eyes eventually alit on the brunette’s lips before looking back up, locking eyes with the other girl.</p><p>Olivia was holding her breath, feeling frozen in time.  This was not how she had expected her afternoon to go.  Suddenly, she felt her heart swelling in her chest and her head was spinning.  Alex was kissing her—wait, Alex was <em>kissing her!</em></p><p>Every sense was on overload as she tried to process what was happening—Alex’s lips were so soft… just like her hair and her smile and her eyes… she was everything Olivia had imagined and more.  She smelled like roses and lilac… and maybe a bit of musk.  The brunette’s head swam in the sensations, feeling as if she was floating far, far away from her body.  They separated for air, and Olivia crashed down to earth with a gasp.</p><p>“What the—why’d you do that?”  The brunette slowly began to catch her breath, her eyes wild.</p><p>“Because… I like you, Olivia.  As more than a friend.”  Alex’s hand moved to hold Olivia’s.</p><p>“That was… my first kiss.” Olivia scratched her head, blinking slowly.  “Like, ever.”</p><p>“Really?”  Alex blushed, shyly tucking some hair behind her ear.  “Mine too.”</p><p>Olivia chewed her lip and looked back up at Alex.  “Can... we do it again?”</p><p>Alex broke into a smile, leaning in to kiss Olivia once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Prompt 54: Pavlovian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex had been working from home for the past few days, and Olivia had been checking up on her intermittently to keep the ADA sane.  She’d been stuck at her computer working away at documents, typing as quickly as she could manage.  When Olivia arrived, Alex appeared to be almost zombified, her skin seeming pale and bleached from the glow of her laptop.</p>
<p>“Hey, Alex.  I… wanted to stop by.  You doing okay?”</p>
<p>Alex looked up and then rubbed her neck, letting out a pained groan.  “Oh—ah, ow.  Sorry, I’ve been sitting in this position for forever.  Come, sit.”  The blonde slipped the elastic off her wrist and began to pull her hair back.</p>
<p>Olivia watched as Alex twisted her bright, golden strands into a tight bun, thinking about the past few times she’d seen Alex do the same.  Typically, this would only transpire when Alex was in desperate need of keeping her hair out of her face for specific purposes, and it was usually more haphazard and frenzied.  Olivia blushed at the thought, shifting her weight on her feet as she observed the attorney methodically tucking her hair into place.</p>
<p>“See something, detective?”  Alex raised an eyebrow, sitting back on the couch.  “You’re blushing.”</p>
<p>“Just—got me thinking; that’s all.”  Olivia shrugged, sitting beside the blonde.</p>
<p>The ADA rolled her neck, her eyes forward.  “Care to share your thoughts?”</p>
<p>Olivia lowered her voice, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve.  “You usually only pull your hair back like that when I spend the night.”</p>
<p>“What, it’s some Pavlovian trigger?” Alex chuckled, turning toward Olivia.  “You’re joking.”  Her piercing eyes gave the brunette a quick once-over.  “It’s the middle of the afternoon.  I should be working.”</p>
<p>“Working?  You looked dead behind that screen; you need an excuse to get off early,” Olivia shot back, hoping her choice of words was not lost on the blonde.  “Live a little, Cabot.”</p>
<p>Alex climbed across the couch to straddle Olivia’s lap, throwing her arms around the detective’s shoulders before placing her glasses on the coffee table.  “You’re lucky I’m ahead on my reports.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Prompt 55: Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your name is Alexandra Cabot.  You’re thirty seven years old.  You were born on May 31<sup>st</sup> in New York City.  You went to Harvard law school… and you became a prosecutor in Manhattan.”  Every day, this conversation occurred with the mirror.  She looked into her own eyes and would begin to speak—this was a grounding exercise she’d made to remind herself of who she was.  Today, she went off script.  “You’ve only been in love once… and she’s the most beautiful woman in the world.”</p><p>Alex stood and moved to lie down on her bed, staring out the window at the endless stars above.  The Wisconsin sky was dark and clear, allowing the view of far more stars than she’d ever borne witness to in Manhattan.  She spoke to the darkness and stillness in the room.  “Her hair is brown, but with caramel-colored highlights.  It’s short and soft… her eyes are brown, too… the color of dark chocolate.  They sparkle with light when she’s happy… her smile makes my heart beat faster.  Her lips are the most incredible things in the world.  They speak truth and love and comfort… and they give the sweetest kisses.”  She closed her eyes and tried to recall more about her love.</p><p>“Her shoulders are strong… they become arms that were made to hold me.  My favorite place in the universe is in her arms.   Her hands fit perfectly in mine.  Her fingers are long…” Alex chuckled, “and they’re very… clever.”  Her own hands moved over her own skin, attempting to recreate her lover’s touch.  “She was curvy in all the right spots.  Her skin was always soft and warm.  I’d kiss her all over and tell her how gorgeous she was; how wonderful she was.”  Alex’s breathing grew heavier as she recalled more memories.  “I loved hearing her sigh when I kissed her… lower and lower…”  A sight came from the blonde, her head swimming in memories.  “She’d say my name over and over.  Alex.  And when she returned the favor, I would say her name.”</p><p>“Olivia.”</p><p>The invocation of the name seemed to break the spell, and Alex snapped back to reality.  She was in the dark, alone, saying a name of a woman who probably couldn’t even remember her.  This wave of realization crashed over her suddenly, sweeping away her memories as tears sprung to her eyes.  The woman once known as Alex Cabot was drowning in moonlight and despair, curled into a ball in her sheets as she cried herself to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it got sad there at the end, but they can’t all be cutesy fluff. Not to worry, there will be more happy stuff soon! -Ax</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Prompt 56: Selfies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camera phones were something new to Alex upon returning from Witness Protection.  It was absolutely baffling to see everyone adjusted to using them so easily.  The learning curve wasn’t too steep to keep Alex from acclimating quickly enough, though, and it made for some very interesting text conversations with Olivia.  The detective had sent a picture of herself from her desk with her latest cup of coffee captioned: “Finishing up paperwork!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Alex: There’s a camera to take pictures of yourself?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Olivia: Yeah, try it</em>
</p>
<p>Olivia’s phone buzzed, and a photo popped up on the screen.  It was Alex, slightly out of frame, smiling.</p>
<p>
  <em>Olivia: Pretty lady. See you later?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alex: See you tonight.</em>
</p>
<p>Olivia returned to her paperwork, looking over a few more files.  This one was proving to be particularly tedious.  Her phone buzzed again, breaking her focus.  She unlocked it, seeing the message from Alex.  More pictures of the blonde, this time captioned: “Hurry up with that paperwork.”  These were decidedly less G-rated than the first one—her sweater had been discarded, and one strap of her bra had slid off her shoulder as she pouted for the camera.  Olivia chuckled, smiling as she put the phone back into her pocket.  Thirty more minutes passed, and another vibration came from Olivia’s pocket.  “Alex,” Olivia mumbled, “now is not the time—“</p>
<p>The phone clattered onto Olivia’s desk as she nearly slammed it face down.  All she’d seen from the photo was plenty of skin spread out on her living room couch.  “I need you, baby,” beckoned the message.  Olivia shook her head and licked her lips, feeling a chill go down her spine.   She glanced around to avoid prying eyes and lifted her phone, peeking at the photo, a blush rising to her cheeks as Alex stared back in the picture.  A smirk tugged at the corner of Olivia’s lips as she sent another text.</p>
<p>
  <em>Olivia: Don’t start without me, sweetie</em>
</p>
<p>Olivia stood up from her desk suddenly.  The report could wait until tomorrow morning—she had far more important things worry about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Prompt 57: Burner phone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Olivia receives a call from an unknown number.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia was drawn out of her sleep by the sound of her phone.  One ring, two rings, three rings, four… she fumbled in the dark to flip it open.  “Benson,” she said, her voice groggy.</p><p>“Olivia.”  A voice came through the phone.  “Hi.  Did I wake you?”</p><p>Olivia sat up in bed.  “Sorry, who’s this?”  She looked for the caller id—a random number.  Nobody she knew.</p><p>“I… can’t say.  Look, I don’t have much time, they don’t know I got this phone,” the voice said, crackling through the line.</p><p>The wheels started turning in Olivia’s head, and her heart leapt into her chest.  She knew this voice.  “What’s wrong?  Are you okay?”</p><p>A sigh. “Nothing’s wrong, Liv… I… just wanted to hear your voice.”</p><p>“What are you doing?”  A note of concern came into Olivia’s voice.  “You’re putting yourself in danger…”</p><p>“Forget about that.”  The voice grew insistent.  “I need you, Liv.”</p><p>Olivia blinked, her mind suddenly growing clear.  “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?”</p><p>A pause, and then a breathy moan registered over the line.  “Yes… indulge me?”</p><p>A sigh came from Olivia.  “Like I could ever say no to you.”</p><p>A dark chuckle came over the phone.  “It’s quiet here.  You’d have me filling the room with sound.  We’d wake the neighborhood.”</p><p>“I bet I would,” said Olivia, lying back in bed.  “I’d give anything to kiss you all over right now.”</p><p>A purr came from the receiver.  “And I’d have you begging me to finish you off.  Do you miss me?”</p><p>The brunette’s mind began to dredge up memories of their last encounter—the night Alex had come back before the Connors trial.  “Every day.  Now… tell me what you want.”</p><p>Another soft tone registered, then a giggle.  “Tell me how you’d make love to me.”</p><p>Olivia smirked and nodded.  “Always direct, aren’t you?  Never one to beat around the bush.”</p><p>This conversation mirrored phone conversations they’d had years ago to combat their mutual insomnia, but this was far more impassioned than before.  It was the closest they’d come to contact in years, and it unlocked a deep need within the both of them.  They whispered one another’s desires through the phone, hearts racing at the risk involved.</p><p>“Olivia, please, just… say my name.  I need to hear you say it.”  The voice through the phone had grown needy.  “<em>Please</em>, Liv!”</p><p>Olivia’s breathing hitched at the request, finding herself similarly poised to fall over the edge.  “Alex!” she gasped, throwing her head back against the pillows, finding her release.</p><p>They both slowly descended back to earth, their voices shaky over the connection.  Olivia cupped the phone against her ear.  “A-Alex?  You there?”</p><p>“Mhm.”  The affirmative sound wavered over the line as both women caught their breath.  “Liv… I… gotta go.”</p><p>Olivia squeezed her eyes shut, pained at hearing those words.  “Bye, Alex,” she whispered, her heart sinking as the line went dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's decently out of character to have Alex break the rules of WPP... but I wanted to write this so badly!  I know it's not 100% perfect, but I thought it was one of the more unique ideas I'd had.  Thanks so much if you've made it this far!  -Ax</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Prompt 58: Manicure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex Cabot found herself nervous before this week’s court case.  She was still regaining her sea legs with SVU, and she took it upon herself to find some confidence with a little pick-me-up.  Alex treated herself to a manicure—it would give her time to clear her head and not think about the details of the trial for the first time in a week.  She found a decent salon near her apartment and had her nails shaped and painted—something that could draw the eyes of the jury as she gestured during questioning or closing arguments.  It made her feel powerful and polished.  The defense didn’t have to be the only attorneys who got to feel glamorous.</p><p>Walking up the steps of the courthouse, Alex held her head a little higher, a confident smile on her face.  She was ready to take on this trial.  Olivia approached, her smile beaming up at the blonde.  “Alex, hey.  You ready for today?”</p><p>The blonde returned the smile, grateful to the detective for the check in.  “Sure am.  Got a manicure yesterday and everything,” she said, exuding mock-confidence with the tilt of a shoulder and an eyeroll.</p><p>“Can I see?”  Olivia couldn’t help but find an excuse to hold Alex’s hands.  “Alex… I hope you didn’t pay your nail tech too much—they cut these two short,” she said, indicating the middle two fingers on Alex’s right hand with a frown.</p><p>Alex scoffed.  “Olivia, don’t be coy.  That was intentional.”  A smirk flickered onto her face as Olivia’s eyes widened.  “Excellent work; you solved it.”</p><p>“Don’t be cruel,” said Olivia, the slightest of blushes rising to the detective’s cheeks as they walked into the courtroom and took their respective seats: Alex at the prosecution’s desk and Olivia in her customary spot by the victim.</p><p>Olivia couldn’t help but notice Alex’s hands as she worked, the immaculately painted fingernails catching the light as the attorney gestured—a hand sliding along the banister in front of the jury; a finger pointing to a diagram… even with her hands folded behind her back during the questioning of a witness, Olivia’s eyes were trained on the short tips on Alex’s right hand.  With any luck, she’d see those go to good use later on that night.  She couldn’t believe how brazen Alex was being as she flaunted the manicure, gesticulating at seemingly every opportunity she could find.</p><p>The courtroom fell silent as the jury declared their verdict—guilty.  All their hard work from the week had been worth it.  The squad was all smiles as Alex stood, packing up her briefcase.</p><p>Olivia found Alex after court had adjourned.  “You think you’re clever, huh?”</p><p>Alex’s grin could only be described as smug.  With her briefcase in hand, she fell in step with the detective as they walked down the hall.  “Maybe.  It certainly was fun for me tearing that sleazebag apart on the stand.”</p><p>Olivia smiled.  “Then let’s have some fun tonight.  Celebrate the big win.”</p><p>“Drinks?”  Alex tossed her hair over her shoulder, meeting Olivia’s eyes as they sparkled with a certain mischief.</p><p>The brunette grabbed Alex’s hand once again, taking a moment to admire her manicure once more.  “Actually… I’m thinking we could celebrate at home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Prompt 59: Contradictions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia was always amazed at the sheer number of pajama sets Alex owned.  The detective typically settled for a t shirt and a comfortable pair of shorts; maybe sweatpants when the weather was colder—but Alex seemed to have a set for every occasion.  Silky button ups with matching pants or frillier tank tops and shorts in the summer were her typical sartorial M.O.; only being replaced occasionally by Olivia’s shirts on a laundry day.  It was effortless, but effortlessly posh.  Olivia was endlessly fascinated with discovering just <em>what</em> it was about Alex that made her this way.  She was a woman of contradictions—effortless and chic; verbose but snarky; a prosecutor for SVU… but surprisingly demanding in her desires.  The constant push and pull of these contradictions was what drew Olivia to the blonde.</p>
<p>Tonight’s lounging attire was an oversized silk sleep shirt.  It was long sleeved with little buttons down the front, the dark wine color contrasting with the wearer’s pale skin and bright blonde hair.  She sat up in bed, reading a book, her hair pulled into a low ponytail that draped over her shoulder.  Alex hadn’t noticed Olivia coming into the room with two mugs of tea until the brunette cleared her throat.</p>
<p>Alex lifted her head and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  Her eyes lit up at the sight of Olivia and a smile instantly appeared on her face.  “Sleepytime?”  Her question came excitedly as she reached for the mug.</p>
<p>Olivia smiled in kind, handing Alex the mug.  “With honey and a sprinkle of sugar.  What’ve you got there?” she asked, nodding toward the book on her lap.</p>
<p>“I hate to disappoint… I’d say it was a riveting masterpiece of fiction, but… it’s actually just a bargain-bin trashy romance novel.”  Alex chuckled and shrugged, rolling her eyes as she sipped from the mug.  The other shoe had dropped—she looked elegant, but the book was pure filth.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>really?”</em>  Olivia scooped up the book, finding the first full line of the current page and reading aloud.  “Let’s see, page… 25.  ‘The sub eagerly accepted the spanks that rained on her ass in punishment, moaning in pleasure with each additional strike. Her wetness grew between her legs at how naughty she felt, leaving a distinctive trail down her thighs as she squirmed in her Domme’s lap, begging her for more—‘</p>
<p>“<em>Alex!</em>  This is… unexpected,” she said, taking a sip of her tea, a teasing half-smile forming on her lips.</p>
<p>“Liv, I can’t always slog through Marcus Aurelius or Stephen King.”  Alex took the book back, placing it on her bedside table, “just because you prefer caviar doesn’t mean a cheap fast food burger won’t satisfy you.”</p>
<p>“Does that make me the caviar or the burger?”  Olivia drew the covers down and sat on her side of the bed, balancing the mug on her knee.  “Or… something else?”</p>
<p>A scoff came from the blonde, “Olivia, please.  It’s obvious,” she said, looking thoughtful before speaking up once more, reaching out a finger to trail down the detective’s arm from her shoulder.  “You’re… you’re ambrosia.  Nectar of the Olympian gods.  Beyond mortal comprehension.”</p>
<p>The brunette smiled, her eyes moving to the bottom of her cup of tea.  “Flattery will get you… somewhere.”</p>
<p>“Where exactly will it get me, Liv?”  Alex set her mug on the bedside table, leaning over to kiss the detective.</p>
<p>“I think you know,” Olivia said, reaching up and removing Alex’s glasses before initiating another kiss.  “If we’re talking about ambrosia, I’d say… somewhere a little bit like heaven.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Prompt 60: Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex’s favorite place to kiss Olivia was her forehead.  It was a show of support; a show of love.  A promise: I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere, and I’ll never leave you.  It was an affirmation of love.  Alex did this often; it wasn’t hard with the couple of inches’ worth of height difference between the two.  She would do it in the night or first thing in the morning—truly, she would do it as often as possible.  When her lips pressed to Olivia’s forehead, she believed she could draw out every bad feeling or thought from her lover’s head.  A whisper would often accompany it—“good morning,” “have a good day,” “goodnight, sweet dreams,” or “c’mere, Liv, I’ve got you.”  Her fingers would thread through the detective’s hair, drawing her closer, holding Olivia gently in her arms with the promise of safety and protection in her embrace.</p><p>--</p><p>Olivia’s favorite place to kiss Alex was her neck.  It was the quickest way to drive the blonde wild.  She’d found this weakness early in their relationship, probably before they’d even considered it a relationship.  Alex had always been more dominant than Olivia, but a simple kiss to the base of her neck would make her melt.  It wasn’t about the kiss, but the reaction to it.  It was a delicate balance between creating desire and feeling desired; giving and receiving.  A relationship of mutualism; of equals.  They stood on an even playing field, two women having found one another in their own separate boys’ clubs.  It was not a match of convenience, but a match of understanding.  They would spar over ethics and ideals, but Olivia always knew of one constant—her lips on Alex’s neck would be the catalyst to bring them back together as one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're nearly there!  Thanks to everyone who's read, commented, kudos-ed, or even just clicked on this.  I'm still shocked anyone's actually reading any of this.  You're all fantastic.  -Ax</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Prompt 61: "Straight"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is sort of a fix-it fic for season 11, episode 13 "P.C." where Olivia tells another character she's straight.  After agonizing over this particular dialogue choice, I wrote this.  Hope you enjoy!  -Ax</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome home,” Alex said, turning at the sound of the door, putting her book down on the coffee table.  “How was babysitting Babs?”</p>
<p>“She came onto me,” Olivia said, dropping her keys on the counter, looking defeated.  “I had no idea it was happening until… it happened.  She tried to kiss me, Alex.”</p>
<p>“She did <em>what?”</em>  The blonde stood to her full height, jaw clenched and blue eyes burning.  “Tell me you turned her down, Olivia.”  She crossed her arms, exponentially adding to the intimidation factor.</p>
<p>“Alex, breathe.  I did; I turned her down.”  Olivia unzipped her boots and left them by the door.  “I… told her I was straight.”</p>
<p>Alex softened, her arms falling to her sides as her expression grew concerned.  “Olivia… why?”</p>
<p>“Like I needed that loudmouth parading me around as some figurehead.”  Olivia let out a labored sigh as she dropped herself onto the couch.  “I can’t believe I had to say that,” she groaned, hands reaching up to cover her face.</p>
<p>Alex sat beside her, taking a hand to hold.  “You could’ve said you were taken,” she said, her voice soft as her thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of Olivia’s hand.  “She probably would’ve backed off.”</p>
<p>“Not before she found out who.  She’s relentless—in the annoying way.  ‘Who’s your girlfriend, Detective?’  ‘Oh, just the hot blonde prosecutor you were checking out yesterday!’  Yeah, that would’ve gone over well.”  The brunette chuckled bitterly and turned to Alex, her voice going flat.  “I saw you flirting with her.”</p>
<p>“Flirting?”  Alex was taken aback.  “I wasn’t flirting, I was working.  Waiting in the squad room for things to move along in the case.”  She shifted her weight on the couch, holding Olivia’s hand tighter.  “I don’t flirt.”</p>
<p>“If it quacks like a duck…” Olivia looked down at their hands, then back up to lock eyes with the other woman.  “C’mon, Alex.  I know that look of yours.  You wanted her.”</p>
<p>Alex paused, taking a measured breath.  “No, Liv, baby—“</p>
<p>“Don’t ‘Liv, baby’ me!”  The detective stood, wresting her hand from Alex’s with a pained sigh.  “What a mess…”</p>
<p>“You know she’s not my type,” Alex asserted, “and you know I’m loyal.”  She stood, hands raised in surrender, attempting to comfort Olivia, who was now pacing behind the couch.  “Why are you so edgy tonight?”</p>
<p>Olivia whipped around, her brown eyes wild.  “Because she got to me, Alex.  Because someone out there is killing women like us.  And they could be anywhere.”  Her eyes began to fill with tears as she choked back a sob.  “And I can’t—I can’t lose you, Alex—“</p>
<p>Alex pulled Olivia close as the brunette crumbled in her arms, rocking back and forth to soothe her bawling lover.  She pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering gently in her hear.  “We’re going to be fine. It’s going to be okay.  I believe in you.  They’re gonna get the guy.  We’re okay, you’re okay, I’m okay.”  She felt the sting of tears in her eyes, sniffling as she wiped away Olivia’s own.  “It’ll all be okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Prompt 62: Camera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia had taken it upon herself to update her living space.  Much of it had grown to be dated—she’d lived in this apartment for the better part of a decade, and she owed it to herself to get some furniture that she didn’t have to build herself.  Her bedroom set was the first to be replaced.  The week before the furniture delivery, Olivia packed up her bedroom, digging through her drawers before their replacements arrived.  She’d packed up nearly all of the room, save for the far bedside table.  Olivia hadn’t touched it in years—that drawer hadn’t belonged to her.  It was Alex’s.  Packing up that drawer signaled a change in Olivia’s life.  Would she choose to replace the items inside or instead start fresh, leaving the drawer empty for a new occupant?  She’d put off the packing until the last possible second, finding a decent box for whatever awaited her inside.</p>
<p>Olivia placed the box on the floor, and she opened the drawer.  It was similar to opening a time capsule.  There wasn’t much inside, but it all had belonged to Alex.  Olivia began to pack it up, acknowledging each individual item as uniquely “Alex.”  There was a well-loved journal (with the pen embossed with her name,) a copy of the novel she’d been reading back then (ever the bookworm,) an extra pair of glasses (always prepared,) a bottle of her favorite perfume (sometimes the only thing she’d worn to bed,) and finally, a digital camera.  Olivia suddenly remembered the camera—she hadn’t seen it since Alex’s “death” those years before, having considered it as good as lost over the years.</p>
<p>The detective’s new mission was to decode the camera and find any old pictures inside.  Lucky for her, Alex had kept the necessary cords for the contraption with it.  She hooked it up to her computer and waited for it to charge, hopeful that nothing was deleted.    Olivia pressed a button on the camera, and it sprung to life—good as new.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is another one that I've got an "extended cut" on the way!  When this series is finished, I'll be posting it along with the other embellished versions of other chapters as standalone pieces.  If you like this one, you're in luck!  -Ax</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Prompt 63: Prison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia hadn’t thought she would have ever ended up in prison, but it had become clear that going undercover would be necessary to solve this case.  It had been a new kind of hell that she wasn’t yet accustomed to.  The harsh reality she had to face with each passing day had begun to wear on her.  Every shower was crowded and lukewarm at best, but she would close her eyes and try to remember why she was here.  The victims’ faces would come to mind, but more than that, the face of Alex Cabot would appear beside them.  This was not unlike the lengths that Alex had gone to for the sake of her cases—the dedication she’d shown over the years was a trait Olivia had often found admirable.</p>
<p>The cell block was grey and cold, but Olivia tried to force pleasant dreams in spite of the conditions.  Her cellie was luckily the silent type and had kept to herself during Olivia’s tenure at Seaview.  Olivia attempted to will herself to sleep with thoughts of Alex.  Not dead, not gone, but <em>here</em>… with her.  Focusing on the job had worn her down, and the image of Alex in her mind was a small comfort.  She felt herself slowly drop from consciousness, and she found herself in bed beside Alex.  It was quiet and dark, and the cold didn’t come from the inhospitable conditions—it was the sometimes-drafty window in the attorney’s apartment.  The blanket surrounding her was not the scratchy prison-issue one, but Alex’s sheets.  Olivia reached for the blonde, pulling her close.  “I’ve got you.  Stay with me.”  She could almost feel Alex’s skin; almost smell her unique scent. It was the most pleasant her dreams had been since she’d gone undercover.</p>
<p>The other inmates had taught Olivia how to attract the proper kind of attention to continue the investigation.  As she tied up her shirt, she considered her appearance—if only Alex could see her now, what would she think?  It was a risk worth taking to get their man, but Olivia knew she was treading on thin ice.  She hadn’t just garnered the attention of their suspect—some of the women had been making passes at her.  Her name was no longer “fresh meat,” it was “cutie” or “sweetheart” to the other inmates.  Despite all this attention, Olivia was focused on her goal; she didn’t have the time for a prison girlfriend.  Over lunch, she sat with her newfound acquaintances and listened to their stories intently.  Some of them had “girls on the outside” waiting for them.  Some were only involved with women to survive.  “What about you,” the question was posed, “you got a girl out there?”</p>
<p><em>Yes</em>, her heart screamed, <em>yes.</em>  “Nah,” said Olivia, shaking her head.  “Did once.  A long time ago.  Before I landed in here.  But… I still think about her.  Sometimes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Prompt 64: Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was rare that Alex Cabot would get truly drunk.  She found herself at the bottom of several cups of eggnog and a couple flutes of champagne at the holiday party she hosted.  She’d invited the squad and they’d all brought food.  Little plates of chocolates and cookies littered the counter that she’d sprinkled with tinsel to liven up the space.  She had also filled some bowls with homemade punch and eggnog—cocktails were her forte, not cooking.</p><p>The night was full of friends, laughter, and music.  There was a little bit of dancing as a recent top forty hit came over the sound system.  Olivia grabbed Alex’s hand and they twirled through the living room; the detective carefully steering them to the not-quite-subtly placed mistletoe in the corner to plant a kiss on the blonde.  The world stopped and spun around them—Alex would’ve lost her balance had Olivia not been holding her.  “You… taste like peppermint,” giggled Alex, reaching up and giving Olivia’s nose a gentle tap.  “What about the rest of you?”</p><p>“Easy, tiger.  Later.  Let me get you some coffee.”  Olivia smiled and brought Alex to the couch, leaving her with a cookie, a cup of coffee, and a kiss on the cheek before returning to the party.  She would glance over her shoulder as the night wore on, watching as Alex rode out the wave from the depths of drunk back to the safer tides of tipsy.</p><p>Alex watched the party continue, rejoining when she was steadier on her feet.  She refused to leave Olivia’s side, holding her hand tightly until they eventually said their goodbyes to their friends.  They cleaned up what they could before the night had officially taken its toll on them.  “Wanna call it a night, Liv?”  Alex yawned as she tied up a trash bag.  “This was a helluva party.”</p><p>“You’re telling me,” said Olivia.  “You’re right; let’s call it.”  She popped one last cookie in her mouth, savoring it before heading to the bedroom.</p><p>Alex was scrubbing off her makeup in the bathroom, humming the song they’d danced to as she patted her skin dry.  “I’m going to sleep like a baby tonight…”</p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t pass out, honestly.”  Olivia started brushing her teeth, barely able to keep her eyes open.  “You sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.  I’m a big girl.”  Alex shuffled out of the bathroom, yawning once more.</p><p>Olivia removed what was left of her makeup and changed into pajamas, finally emerging back into the bedroom.</p><p>There was Alex, face down on the bed, still in her party dress, snoozing away.  Olivia couldn’t help but smile, shaking her head as she pulled down the sheets.  “Alex, wake up… you should change…”</p><p>The blonde sat up, blinking in confusion.  “I’m… I’m up.”  She struggled to shimmy out of her dress before leaving it in a heap on the floor.  “Okay… goodnight.”  Alex was met with a t shirt to the face.  “Hey!” she protested, giving Olivia a weak glare.</p><p>“Put this on; you’ll get cold.”  Olivia climbed into bed and pulled the sheets around them as Alex collapsed onto her pillow once again.  “Sweet dreams.”</p><p>Alex turned over, snuggling into Olivia’s chest.  “You too, Liv…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Prompt 65: Defense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an AU where Alex is an expensive defense attorney!  It was a silly thought I'd had and I couldn't help but write it.  If you're into it, you're in luck; it's got an extended cut!  -Ax</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The interrogation was going smoothly—Olivia and Elliot were getting all the information they needed.  They nearly had their confession when the door opened.  “Not another word!”</p><p>The detectives turned to see who had decided to interrupt their questioning.  They both had to suppress a groan—it wasn’t just any defense attorney, it was Alexandra Cabot.  It was abundantly clear that this boy’s parents had money; Cabot didn’t come cheap and she wore the labels to prove it.  The blonde sat in the chair beside the suspect, glaring daggers at the detectives.  “Did my client ask for a lawyer?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, counselor, he <em>hadn’t.</em>”  Olivia’s voice was full of venom as she crossed her arms, going off the attack.  “We’re by the book; don’t worry about babysitting us.”</p><p>Alex slowly nodded as she pushed up her glasses.  “Then I’d like to speak with my client <em>alone</em>.”</p><p>Elliot and Olivia exited the room, both visibly upset by this setback.  “Can you believe her?” Olivia fumed, staring into the one-way glass.  “Waltzing in here like she’s smarter than us.”</p><p>“She’s really going to defend that idiot?  She’s got her work cut out for her.”  Elliot shook his head.  “I’ll be back; I can’t watch this.  D’you mind keeping an eye on them?”</p><p>“Yeah; go ahead.”  Olivia sighed, eyes trained on the glass.  Defense attorneys were the thorn in SVU’s side.  They were always at odds with the detectives and sometimes crossed lines that drove Olivia mad.  The ethical dilemmas presented by the average New York defense attorney were equally difficult for Olivia to wrestle with—why did exceptional criminal defense have to come with such a steep price tag?  Despite this, there was something to be said for a woman such as Cabot in her line of work being acutely aware of her worth.  If a person was to hire her, they’d be getting their money’s worth; she was often head and shoulders above the rest.  Olivia silently prayed that CSU would find some kind of irrefutable proof in the crime scene or that something damning was left behind in the rape kit—anything that would prove their case beyond a reasonable doubt.</p><p>Eventually, the trial came.  Every witness the people had put on the stand were torn to shreds by the defense.  Watching Alex Cabot in court was like watching a lioness hunt.  Her height; her hairstyle; her manner of dress—all curated precisely to intimidate every person in the courtroom.  Today wasn’t a particularly flashy day; her well-tailored black suit was plain, but her sky-high red-bottomed pumps stalked around the courtroom with confidence.</p><p>Court had wrapped up for the day, but they were far from closing arguments.  In her frustration, Olivia had ducked into a bathroom at the courthouse to cool off—it was completely empty and quiet.  She leaned over the sink, splashing her face with water to quell her rage.  So far, it wasn’t looking like justice would be served.  Seconds later, the door opened, and in stepped Cabot—the last person she wanted to see.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Prompt 66: Summer camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obviously, this is an AU-- they're both twelve and they're at summer camp.  I kinda like playing in this space; it was fun seeing their conversations take shape!  -Ax</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a customary part of every summer—camping upstate in the wilderness was part of the typical childhood experience.  Well, typical if your childhood was helmed by parents who needed to ship their kids off for most of the summer.  Growing up, Olivia Benson had gone to the same summer camp every year since she was old enough; her mother always had curricula to plan for the upcoming fall semester at Hudson and needed the house quiet.  A bored twelve year old wasn’t the best plan for peace and quiet, so Olivia found herself on the bus to North Star, just like the several summers before.</p>
<p>Upon their arrival, the crowds of kids piled out of the buses and began to gather in their respective age groups.  Those who weren’t bussed had been dropped off by their parents.  Olivia walked past the rows of cars with her backpack slug over her shoulder, listening to the bits and pieces of conversation around her.</p>
<p>“I love you, dad!  See you for parents’ day!”</p>
<p>“Hey, Billy, wait for me!”</p>
<p>“I don’t <em>want</em> you to leave!”  This cry in particular stood out—most kids had accepted their fate by the time they made it to North Star.  One girl seemed bound and determined to stay in the confines of her parents’ car.  “I don’t <em>want</em> to go to camp!  This is stupid!  Let me go home!  Please?!”</p>
<p>Olivia tried not to stare as the girl was forcibly removed from the vehicle by her father.  “Alexandra,” he said, pulling the skinny blonde from the car, “your mother and I think this will be good for you.  Now go make some friends.”</p>
<p>“I don’t <em>need</em> friends!  I want to go home!” she shrieked, attempting to wrestle out of his grip.</p>
<p>This continued back and forth until the child relented, a scowl on her face as she walked toward the slowly-growing groups of campers.  She noticed a dark haired girl watching nearby.  “What’re you looking at?” she growled.</p>
<p>The brunette shook her head, “Nothing.  Are you new?  I’m Olivia.”</p>
<p>“Alex,” she said curtly.  “Don’t get used to it.  I’m going back home as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>Olivia laughed, shifting her backpack on her shoulders.  “I’m in the twelve and thirteen group.  Are you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” sighed Alex, looking across the crowds.  “I guess we should join them.”</p>
<p>The two walked over and met their counselors—Olivia had known them from years prior and Alex made her own introductions.  They walked to the cabin shortly after to begin setting up their things, settling into a rapid, meandering conversational rhythm.</p>
<p>“Are you from New York?” asked Alex.</p>
<p>“Like… the city?” said Olivia. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Oh.  Well, <em>I’m</em> from Massachusetts, but I was born in New York City.”  Alex glanced at Olivia as they walked, “My uncle Bill works in New York City.”</p>
<p>“What’s he do?”  Olivia’s eyes moved to her feet, noticing the nearly-pristine shoes Alex was wearing.  Those wouldn’t last long out here.</p>
<p>“He’s a judge,” chirped the blonde.  “I wanna do that someday.”</p>
<p>A moment of silence before Olivia piped up.  “My mom works in the city.”</p>
<p>“Is she in politics too?”</p>
<p>“No,” said Olivia, chuckling, “she’s a college professor.”</p>
<p>“What’s she teach?”  Alex fiddled with the straps on her backpack as she spoke.</p>
<p>“English,” said Olivia plainly.<br/>The blonde cocked her head in curiosity, “Like… reading?”</p>
<p>Olivia shook her head.  “Like advanced theories on Shakespeare and stuff.  Writing stuff.”</p>
<p>“I like writing,” said Alex, “my teachers say I’m pretty good at it.”</p>
<p>Olivia smiled, looking over at Alex.  “Me too.  Do you like math?”</p>
<p>Alex made a face of pure disgust.  “Nuh uh!”</p>
<p>Both girls giggled as they walked through the doors of the twelve and thirteen cabin.  Maybe her parents were right… this summer wouldn’t be so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Prompt 67: Equality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is set when marriage equality was passed in the state of New York, so the summer of 2011.  Perhaps this explains Alex's return to SVU in season 13?  -Ax</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Olivia—Olivia, turn on the news—“ Alex whirled into the living room, clearly wound up about something.  “Hurry, hurry!”</p>
<p>Olivia looked confused, changing the channel from her current daytime show to the news.</p>
<p><em>“Look!”</em>  Alex shrieked, “it <em>happened!”</em></p>
<p>The chiron on the screen read “MARRIAGE EQUALITY PASSED IN NEW YORK” as the anchor spoke about the ruling.  Olivia’s jaw dropped, and so did the remote from her hand.  Her head was swimming—this was incredible—this was happening <em>now</em>; this was happening <em>here</em>—</p>
<p>“I know!  I know, Liv!”  Alex was all but jumping for joy as she sat on the couch, arms thrown around Olivia.  “This is historic!”</p>
<p>“Alex—“ was all Olivia could manage before the blonde’s lips crashed into hers.  The sergeant gave an “mmph” of surprise before Alex pulled back with a beaming grin.</p>
<p>“Olivia…” Alex said, her blue eyes glistening with happy tears, “I know this is crazy, and I know I’m traveling for work a lot, and I know you’re busy with work too, but I think we—“</p>
<p>Olivia sighed, anticipating how this rambling would end.  “<em>Alex</em>,” she said, putting a finger to the blonde’s lips, “not now.”</p>
<p>“What if something happens with you at work?!” Alex protested, “Then I can’t go see you.  I’d be barred from visiting you on your deathbed!”  She crossed her arms, sitting back on the couch with a huff.</p>
<p>“You’re traveling internationally a <em>lot</em>, Alex.  To areas that might not like the fact your spouse is female on your documentation.  I’m not about to let you get thrown in jail just because I want a ring.”  Olivia reached over and brushed some hair from Alex’s face with a sigh.  “We… we should wait until the timing’s right.”</p>
<p>“By that logic, the timing is never right,” said Alex, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to be prosecuting war crimes forever…” said Olivia, reaching out to hold Alex’s hands.  “They’d take you back at the D.A.’s office in a heartbeat.”</p>
<p>Alex shrugged, slightly convinced.  “I mean… as long as I can keep doing important work.”</p>
<p>Olivia kissed the back of Alex’s hand and smiled.  “Then… wait and see.  But today, we should celebrate.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Prompt 68: Growing old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Liv…” came Alex’s whine from the bathroom, “c’mere, please?”</p>
<p>Olivia looked up from her book.  “What is it, sweetie?”</p>
<p>“I think I found a grey hair,” Alex said, her voice growing mournful.  “I can’t believe it.”</p>
<p>“Alex, why do you care?” Olivia called from the bedroom.  “Come to bed; you’ll worry yourself sick.”  The aging process was something they had opposing views on—Olivia was far more comfortable with it than her partner, who instead agonized over every new wrinkle or spot or in this case, grey hair.</p>
<p>“I can’t; I need to pluck this hair…”  Alex leaned over the counter, further scrutinizing her reflection.  “I can’t believe I’m getting old.”</p>
<p>Olivia couldn’t help but laugh.  “You’re not old, Alex.”</p>
<p>The blonde emerged from the bathroom, a deep sadness in her eyes.  “I hate contemplating my own mortality just because I parted my hair the wrong way.  You don’t get it, Liv, this hair was <em>long</em>.  It’s been there for a while.”</p>
<p>“There’s always hair dye, Alex.”  Olivia put her book down as Alex climbed into bed.  “But honestly… silver fox.  I see it for you.”</p>
<p>“Next thing you know you’ll be calling an ambulance for my broken hip.”  Alex sighed, snuggling up to Olivia.  “Or maybe I’ll need to be given sponge baths for the rest of my life.  You don’t know.  Anything could happen.”</p>
<p>Olivia laughed at her partner’s joke, stroking her hair gently.  “We’ve got time, Alex.”</p>
<p>“But you’ve got glasses now too…” Alex sighed, pulling the thicker frames from Olivia’s face.  “I used to be the blind one.”</p>
<p>“Just for reading, mostly…” Olivia shrugged, taking the glasses and placing them atop the book on her bedside table.  “But I always liked the idea of it.”</p>
<p>“What, glasses?” Alex asked, looking up from her place on Olivia’s chest.</p>
<p>The brunette smiled, her eyes meeting Alex’s own.  “No,” she mused, “growing old with someone.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Prompt 69: Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where did you get all these cookbooks, Alex?”  Olivia was picking through the boxes of stuff in Alex’s storage space, marveling at the sheer volume of miscellaneous items in the unit.</p><p>“Cookbooks?  Oh, those were my mother’s.  If you want, you can have some of them; I’m not gonna use them.”  Alex opened another box with a groan.  “Why are we even looking through this again?”</p><p>“Because <em>you</em> said you wanted to find your mom’s jewelry box.”  Olivia pulled a few cookbooks out of the box nearest her, tucking them under her arm before making her way over to Alex.  “Any closer?”</p><p>Alex sighed, still sifting through the box in front of her.  “I think… this should be it… of course, I wasn’t there when the house was packed up, because I was—oh!  Here!”  She plucked a small wooden box from the depths of the cardboard, holding it aloft in victory.  “Ha!  Found it.  Let’s go home.”</p><p>--</p><p>They headed back to the apartment and Olivia began thumbing through the cookbooks as soon as they’d taken their coats off.  “Your mom had a lot of these sticky-noted,” she mused, flipping through the pages, “is this one entirely desserts?”</p><p>“Yeah,” chuckled Alex, “and growing up, I could have exactly none of them.  It was always ‘Alexandra, you need to stay in shape,’ ‘Alexandra, you’ll never be a ballerina if you eat too many of those cookies.’  Just… mom stuff.”</p><p>Olivia winced.  “Yeah, sounds about right.”  She flipped a few more pages before her eyebrows shot up.  “Alex?”</p><p>“Hmm?”  The blonde returned from the bedroom, fixing a new pair of studs in her ears, likely taken from the jewelry box.</p><p>“I know you didn’t get to try a lot of these… so maybe we should find out if the ‘Better Than Sex Brownies’ live up to their name,” Olivia giggled, turning the book to face Alex.</p><p>“You’re kidding.”  Alex looked down at the book, realizing that Olivia was not only serious, but that her mother had made sticky-noted annotations on this particular recipe.</p><p>“Let’s try it, c’mon.  It’ll be fun.  You can even eat them when we’re done.”  Olivia started pulling ingredients from the pantry and fridge, glancing back to the book for the list.  “Sweetie, can you get the mixer—and a pan, please?”</p><p>“Sure…” Alex grabbed the few things they needed, placing them on the counter.  “Are you sure you trust me with the oven?”  She elbowed Olivia jokingly, grinning up at the brunette.</p><p>“I’ll trust you with the mixing, too.  Don’t let me down,” Olivia teased, starting to dump the flour and sugar into the bowl.  “Once I add the butter, just put the lever to three, okay?”</p><p>--</p><p>Over the better part of an hour, they created a hurricane in the kitchen—between the brownies and the requisite frosting, they were kept busy throughout the baking process.  “Do they really have to chill, though?  I could eat one now,” Alex said, pouting as Olivia shuffled the pan into the fridge.</p><p>“Later, the frosting needs to set.”  Olivia was pleasantly surprised at Alex’s sous chef skills; she knew the blonde had previously been something of a disaster in the kitchen.  “You did alright, Alex,” said Olivia, drying the dishes as Alex washed up.</p><p>Alex couldn’t help the grin that lit up her face.  “Thanks… I think I’m a little better at this stuff now.”</p><p>They finished the dishes swiftly, leaving them to dry before retiring to the living room.  “Ten more minutes and those brownies will be perfect,” said Olivia, checking her watch.</p><p>Alex gasped in mock-shock, clutching at nonexistent pearls around her neck.  “Ten more minutes?  Whatever shall we do?” she sighed, batting her eyes at Olivia.</p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes.  “I haven’t got a single clue,” she said, leaning in to kiss the blonde.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much to everyone who has read, kudos-ed, commented, all of it!  Thank you for sticking with me through this; I never thought this was actually going to grow into something of this magnitude.  You're all actual angels and I adore you.  Thanks for letting me dump all this fluff on you; it's been so helpful to me.  You're all fantastic and I couldn't have done it without you.  -Authorexx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>